The Greek Exchange Students
by Bonded Nerdlings
Summary: Two sisters, who happen to be demigods, are swept away from America by their parent to Japan, where they enroll at no other than Ouran Academy.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: This account is shared by both Clockwork's Apprentice and Spawn of Nerdom. Third Person is written by both of us. Sabrina's POV will be written by Clockwork's Apprentice (CWA) and Natalya's POV will be written by SoN (Spawn Of Nerdom).**

**~The Nerdlings**

**Title: **The Greek Exchange Students

**Summary: **Two sisters, who happen to be demigods, are swept away from America by their parent to Japan, where they enroll at no other than Ouran Academy.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:**_ We do not own nor claim Ouran High School Host Club. We do not own nor claim Percy Jackson. We do own Ocs._

**Prologue:**

**Sabrina:**

I poked at my eggs. Finally, I just frowned and used my fork to push my eggs and bacon onto my twin's plate. Natalya raised an eyebrow as she looked up at me from her book. I gave her a cheeky smile and then sat back down to nibble at the fruit left on my plate.

"If you're not going to eat them, why do I even make them," Dad complained.

Before I could open my mouth, Natalya answered for me without even looking up from her book.

"She's not going to eat them because they're eggs Dad."

"Oh right," he sighed, he shook his whisk slightly, "How do I keep forgetting that?"

"Because you forget everything," I laughed, "Remember last summer? You forgot your own birthday!"

Dad huffed before he discarded his bright red apron to sit down at the table and read the newspaper. I was having a good time- for once. At the camp, it was always training, work, and monsters. Though we only went to the camp during the summer- during the school year, Dad had us to himself- which wasn't always a good thing considering the fact that my twin and I were a handful... Well, I was a handful since I was always out and about- Natalya always had her nose in a book. Monsters hardly ever went after us- we weren't the daughters of some giant god or goddess, just Athena.

"By the way," Dad said casually as he flicked through the newspaper, "We're moving to Japan!"

I chocked on my fruit, but then cheered,

"Really? Sweet! Will we still be going to camp during the summers? What part of Japan are we moving to?"

Natalya wasn't nearly as ecstatic. She set the book down with a sigh,

"Dad? Is there a point to moving Japan? Or is another one of your whims?"

That was the thing about our father- he was compulsive. He would get sudden urges to move and then we were off. That was why in our course of seventeen years in life, we've been to Greece (where he met mom and where we were born- lived there for six years), Britain (2 months), Norway (one year), Australia (five years), Swahili (four years), Denmark (one month), Canada (two months), the Bahamas (one month) and America (five months- presently). Occasionally, we even revisited those places for vacations like Spring Break (we had vacation houses in places like the Bahamas, Australia, .

Dad was able to do all of it because of his job as the owner of a big corporation- to put it simply, he was rich and there was a lot of branches all over the world (most of them we saw because they were at where we lived).

"For once," Dad said cheekily, "It's because I have an opportunity to work out a partnership with the Ootori's in Japan- granted, they aren't as rich as us, but it can be helpful."

He cheered and I couldn't help but join him. Natalya just sighed.

* * *

I whistled as we arrived at our new house. It wasn't too large since Dad knew we were happy with the simplicity. It was a modern two story house with a nice simple fence around it, outlining the large yard that was filled with trees.

As soon as the car was parked, I burst out of the doors.

"Second story," Dad called out to me, "Your room is to the left, third door on the right!"

I ran to the house, dodging all the maids and the butler. I did as Dad had said, I went to the second story. I was a bit surprised that there were two ways to go. I could go left or right. I stopped for a second, my long sleeves fell down to my elbows as I reached my hand up in thought. _When in doubt, go left!_

I headed to the left- I was pretty sure he said it was the third door on the right so that was where I headed. The door I reached was bright vivid blue like my hair with my name written in pink like the streaks in my hair (I dyed it- unlike my twin, who kept her hair its natural black color). At least my twin and I had the same eye color- one of the few things that were alike about us, especially since she was five inches taller than me.

I opened the door and smiled brightly. The floors were dark wood and the walls were painted light green. There was a large window that took up most of the North wall and over looked the garden. Against the window was a lounge chair that had several large pillows and blankets. A hammock was swinging from the ceiling on the East side that had several pillows and blankets. A laptop sat on a desk beside the hammock. My closet was on the West side of the room. Beside the closet door was my bathroom door. Between the two doors was shelves that were filled with plants- different colored roses mostly. Then beside the door that I entered was shelves that held cameras and other things I would need for photography. Best of all, the room was huge so it wouldn't mess me up.

I was smiling like and idiot as I headed to my closet. I thumbed through the various clothing- skirts, jeans, blouses, ponchos, and a few various things. When I found a yellow dress, I took it out. It wasn't mine. On it was a note.

_Hey honey!_

_I know you'll go to your room before I can explain everything so I left this note on your new school uniform! You'll be going to Ouran Academy starting tomorrow! I hope you have fun! At the back of the closet is your bag filled with school supplies and your schedule that I got from the chair man when I came out here last week!_

_Love you,_

_Dad_

I smiled as I tore up the dress- there was no way I would wear that. It would clash with my hair... I wondered what Natalya thought of the uniform.

**Natalya:**

I walked calmly up the stairs to my bedroom, which was right across the hall from Sabrina's. I ignored the concerns and strange looks as I walked up the stairs with my nose still deep into my book. I only set it down so I could thoroughly examine my new room.

The walls were a dark green, and I wasn't surprised. It was after all, my favorite color.

To add a good amount of contrast, my bed was fitted with dark blue sheets and pillows, along with my stuffed penguin, Shaden. After that, I went to the closet.

A few of the clothes were brand new and exactly my style. I smiled and kept flipping through them, frowning as I came across a bright yellow dress. I pulled off the note and crumpled it in my hand, not bothering to read it. I sighed and took it out. _Perhaps with some adjustment..._

I shook my head. There was no need to go to such lengths when I could just destroy it here and now. I grabbed the knife out of my combat boot and sliced it into little pieces. There was no way I was foing to wear that monstrosity. I might not have been a fashion diva like the Aphrodite children but even I knew a 'fashion disaster' when I saw one.

I smiled ever so slightly and sat down on my bed, taking out my journal as I did so. It was full of everything I needed to know. I wrote down all of the things I know about every monster there is (which is kind of saying something considering I'm the daughter of the goddess of wisdom), including a few of my theories and a few doodles. I flipped to the ending page and continued writing where I had left off yesterday.


	2. First Day

**Chapter 1- First Day:  
**

**Third Person:  
**

"Ne," Hunny said, "Takashi-senpai, who are they?"

Hunny looked out the window cutely and pointed to the two girls walking to the school. Neither of them wore the respected uniform. The shorter of the two had waist-long bright blue hair that was streaked with pink, a diagonal scar across her face, a short jean skirt, and what looked like a dark purple off-shoulder shirt with long sleeves. The other one had very long black hair, a long sleeved green shirt, and jeans. The blue-haired girl looked cheery while the other one had her nose stuck in a book.

Takashi simply shrugged, _'I don't know.'_ Kyoya, over hearing the discussion, pushed his glasses up,

"Those would be the new students, I assume. Sabrina and Natalya Carter, surprisingly they're not only twins but they are Greek as well since their father is Greek. Their mother is presumably dead. Their father is a very wealthy man and owns several large corporations, their wealth exceeds most of ours."

Now _that_ got everyone's attention. Soon, all of the hosts were looking out the window to look at the new students. Kyoya continued,

"Both twins have blood type AB, have seemingly well grades, and passed the entry exam with flying colors. Sabrina would be the blue-haired twin. According to sources, she dyed it as to not be mistaken for her twin- as for how she got the scar, it's classified. Assuming sources say that it was a terrible car accident."

"Why are they here then senpai," Haurhi asked curiously, "If they're Greek..."

"According to my sources, their father likes to move around constantly, however, this time their father moved here to get more accustomed to my father. After all, the two are negotiating a business partnership."

"Oh, so you must have met them, right senpai?"

"No... Though I must admit, they look rather interesting to meet, don't they?"

They looked out the window and couldn't help but agree. Sabrina was poking Natalya's sides, though they couldn't her what was being said. Finally, Natalya shut her book and snapped at Sabrina rather rudely. Sabrina just gave a cheeky smile and then dragged Natalya through the front doors of the school.

"Though, Takashi and Hunny-senpai will be meeting with Natalya. She's in your class," Kyoya pointed out.

"Yay," Hunny cheered.

**Natalya:**

After I got my schedule I waved slightly to Sabrina and headed to my class. About half way there I opened up my book, dodging every student that came my way with ease.

Except for the one that jumped on me.

My book skid across the floor as I was tackled to the ground by a blonde blur. I glared daggers at him until I saw his face. He was just a little kid...In the school uniform? Maybe he's a child of Athena, like myself.

"Hi! I'm Hunny, and this is Takashi," the child said, beaming.

I nodded and took him off of me so I could retrieve my book.

"It's nice to meet you two. I am Carter Natalya, one of the new students."

"We know," Hunny giggled, and I narrowed my eyes slightly, itching for the hidden knife in my boot.

_Could they be monsters in disguise?_

"How do you know?"

"You're in are class. Come on, we'll walk you there!"

I sighed as he dragged me along, the tall dark one following silently.

_Just like Sabrina._

When we finally reached our destination he let go. The sensei smiled at me.

"Ah, you must be the new student, Carter Natalya, yes?"

I nodded silently, watching as Takashi and Hunny took their seats near the back of the xlass room.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

I nodded again and turned to the class.

"My name is Carter Natalya and I like books."

He looked at me expectantly, but soon realized that I wouldn't be saying anymore. He sighed.

"Right then. Why don't you go take a seat next to Morinozuka Takashi," he said, pointing out the empty seat next to him. I took my seat swiftly and pulled out my journal, not even bothering to pay attention to the lesson.

I thought for a moment, biting the end of my pen as I did so.

_Is the poison on the left side or the right side? Geez, one of the only times I wish Percy was here. Stupid Gorgons._

I glanced to the side, only to find Takashi staring at me. We made eye contact for a brief moment before he returned his attention to the lesson.

After class he and his companion confronted me.

"You should come to Music Room three after school today, M'Kay?"

I only shrugged.

**Sabrina:**

I was smiling like an idiot as I made my way to my class. I was sure that Natalya would eventually learn to love Japan- there was so much to learn about the country! So far, we've done a lot of research about where we were living at (Swahili, Australia, and so on...). I knew that I couldn't wait to start researching Japan- I thought the culture, food, and people were so interesting.

People kept giving me weird looks, but I didn't mind them. Eventually, I did find Class 3-C. Sensei greeted me as I walked through the door, early.

"Normally, my students aren't so eager," he commented.

"Well, I'm not exactly normal," I quipped with a large smile.

He looked at me slightly amused and shook his head, muttering about the school needing a change for once.

"I was wondering," I said, "Are you aware of my-"

"-ADHD," he interrupted, "And dyslexia, yes, I am. I hope that it won't cause too much of a problem, but just do try to pay attention at least. Go take a seat where you'll like."

I nodded cheerfully as I sat down at a spot in the back where I'll be unlikely to bother other students. I made a face as I started to tap at my desk impatiently. Sensei raised an eyebrow at me and I gave him a sheepish look. Stopping the tapping, I grabbed my notebook and started to doodle as students filled up the seats.

"Excuse me," a voice said, slightly rude, "Can I get through or is your chair going to take up the whole walkway?"

I stuck out my tongue at him,

"Maybe if your butt wasn't so big you'd be able to get through."

He looked at me angered, but I just gave him a cheerful smile as I scooted my chair forward so he could past me. Just to my luck, he was sitting in the seat right next to me. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class, and Sensei stood up,

"Class, as you can see, we have a new exchange student. Carter-san, can you please introduce yourself?"

I stood up and smiled. I waved at the class cheerfully and confused, a few students shamefully waved back (most of them being flustered boys). Oh I knew very well the effect I had on guys sometimes- the short skirt seemed to draw a lot of attention (unwanted attention).

"I'm Carter Sabrina, please call me Brena or Bean! I just moved here from America, but I'm originally from Greece as both of my parents are Greek. Also, my favorite hobby is photography!"

"Excellent, does anyone have questions for Carter-san," Sensei asked.

A few hands went into the air, while my seat-neighbor was rolling his eyes. I called on one of the guys.

"Bean," he asked, "Why Bean?"

"Long story, short," I laughed, "My father called me it when I was young since I was so small- still am actually."

I called on another student.

"You're Greek?"

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p', "I even speak Greek."

"Prove it," one of the snobby girls said.

"Γιατί θα πρέπει να αποδείξει τον εαυτό μου σε κάποιον ως σνομπ όπως εσείς," I said smoothly, _'Why should I have to prove myself to someone as snobby as you?'_

My sensei raised an eyebrow and I gave a sheepish smile.

"What's Greece like," one of the guys asked.

"Nice," I said simply, "We lived there when I young until we moved to America. We visit Greece a lot though."

"What about the ugly scar on your face," another girl asked rudely.

I frowned slightly.

"Enough," Sensei said, "You can ask her any more of your questions in your own free time."

With that, I took my seat. I started to doodle in my notebook as Sensei babbled on and on.

"That's rude," my seat-neighbor commented, "You shouldn't do that."

"It's also rude to tell me what to do when I don't know your name," I whispered back.

He huffed,

"Komatsuzawa Akira. I'm the school's newspaper's president."**  
**

"Nice to meet you, Akira."

He glared at me and I smiled cheekily,

"What? I never said that I had respect for you when you've been nothing but rude."

Even when class was over, he was still glaring at me. But that didn't matter since now- it was lunch time... My favorite time of day. _If only I can find my twin..._

**Third Person:**

The hosts watched as Sabrina the blue haired teen glomped her black haired twin when she found her during lunch.

"Do you wanna go outside and eat?"

They heard her ask hopefully. She closed her book and sighed.

"Why not? It's to crowded in here anyway. By the way, I have to ask you something for my journal."

She nodded.

"In gorgon blood, is the poison on the left side or the right side?"

Sabrina thought for a moment, her brow furrowing slightly.

"Oh! I remember now. It's on the left. Blood on the right side can cure anything."

"Thought so. No let's go get something to eat."

"Okay, Ghoul!"

"What the hell is a gorgon?" The twins asked in unison.

Everyone else just shrugged, and Kyoyo pushed up his glasses.

"They have rather odd hobbies indeed," he said with a slight smirk.

"We asked Nat-Chan to come to the host club after school," Hunny said.

Takashi nodded in agreement, wondering why Sabrina had called her something like Ghoul.

"And what's with that nickname?" Hikaru said.

Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"Seriously, she's not even that pale. So creepy."

"I agree."

Haruhi slapped them on the back of their heads with a frown on her face.

"You can't just kludge people by a nickname," she said.

They just shrugged.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Sabrina asked her twin once the school day was over.

"A classmate asked me to visit the music room."

Sabrina got wide eyes.

"Oh, you like him," she taunted.

Natalya sighed and shut her book.

"How do you know it was a boy that asked me?"

Sabrina shrugged.

"You have that look in your eye. I can see it. Anyway, I'm off to join a club. Bye!"

Natalya nodded a goodbye and continued through the halls until she finally found the room she had been summoned to. When she opened the door she was nearly choked by rose petals, secretly thinking that Sabrina would somehow approve of dying that way. Then she was greeted by multiple voices.

"~Welcome!~"


	3. The Clubs

**Chapter 2- The Clubs  
**

**Natalya:**

I was on the alert instantly. When the bright lights finally dimmed down enough for me to actually see, I saw six guys and one cross dressing female. Two of the guys being Takashi and Hunny. I gave them a slight wave and the tall blonde came up and took my hand.

"Hello, Princess," he said in a seducing tone.

I took my hand back and looked at him with utmost boredom. Then I turned to Takashi.

"You guys asked me here for this? I'm out."

As I turned to leave I felt a familiar someone tug my sleeve. I looked down to see Hunny and some stuffed bunny.

"Please don't go, Nat-Chan," he pleaded, his eyes getting a little teary.

My gaze softened and I sighed, turning back around. He cheered and hopped onto Takashi's shoulders.

"Fine. But first, I want names, and I want to know what all of this is," I said, gesturing to the full room.

The tall blonde smiled warmly at me.

"But of course. I am Tamaki, the princely type. This is Kyoya, the cool type, Haruhi, the natural, Hikaru and Kaoru, the little devils, Mori-Senpai, the wild and silent, and his cousin, Hunny-Senpai, the boy Lolita. Who would you like to host you today?"

"Takashi. Be seems the most quiet," I answered instantly.

It seemed to me that he seemed a bit sad that I didn't choose him, but I didn't really care all that much. Just from this little experience I could see that most of the people who walked through these doors chose him.

Takashi held out his hand for me and I took it, walking beside him until we sat down at a table with about four other girls. I nodded to them and they glared as I sat down right next to him.

"So how are you liking Ouran so far?" Takashi asked me.

I looked up with the slightest hint of surprise. It was, after all, the first time I had ever heard him speak. I quickly shook it off.

"It's fine. A lot of people and a lot of pink, but fine."

He smiled slightly and I smiled back. In the corners of my eyes I saw the girls glaring even harder. One even started snarling under her breath. I turned to her.

"If you're angry at me because I'm a customer like you then I suggest you get glad in the same pants you got mad in."

Everyone's eyes widened at what I just said. I shrugged it off, not really caring anymore, and took out my book and read.

**Third Person:**

Sabrina was glad that her lil' twinny was getting out of her shell to go to that Music Room. She briefly wondered who she liked there that she would even accept a request like that. Well, Sabrina figured that she would know in due time anyway- Natalya can't keep secrets from her. They might have been different, but they were very close- at least, Sabrina liked to think that they were. She hoped that Natalya felt the same. Besides, they did have a few things in common- besides being twins they were both snarky that was for sure.

Sabrina smiled my same goofy, slightly-lopsided smile as she made my ways through the halls.

"Damn babe, it should be illegal to wear a skirt that short," one guy behind her whistled.

Sabrina felt her eye twitch before she forced a smile back on her face. _And here I thought perverts wouldn't be in such a studious school._ Sabrina twirled around to face the guy that spoke to her. She fake smiled at him,

"Mind saying that to my face?"

The guy just smirked while his buddies laughed to themselves. He got into her face,

"I said, _damn babe it should be illegal to wear a skirt that short._"

"Thought so," Sabrina said cheerfully, "If you say anything like that again, you'll see just how difficult it is to make comments like that with your mouth sewed together. Got it?"

She smiled cheerfully and titled her head slightly. His eyes widened slightly and his buddies gulped. Despite the cheerful demeanor, one could _sense_ the dark aura around her. _Oh gods, I think it's for this reason that Nico bet I was his half-sister instead of Annabeth's._

"Got it," he gulped.

"Good," Sabrina said cheerfully as she happily went on her way, the dark aura around her disappearing.

_Yeah I'm scary when I'm angry... _

"That was rather dark, ~hehe," a creepy voice said.

Sabrina turned around and wondered if the kid before her was an unclaimed child of Hades.

"Nekozawa Umheito, president of the Black Magic Club," he chuckled darkly, "Please feel free to stop by anytime..."

"Sure," Sabrina said with a smile before she continued on her way, still wondering if Hades had any other children...

Eventually, she found herself in the garden. She spun around slightly, loving the feel of the fresh air and the slight breeze. She was alone so she didn't care that her loose shirt was flying up slightly, revealing the small edges of her black bra. Her skirt flew up as well, twirling around her gracefully, but revealing her pink underwear.

"M-ma," someone stuttered.

She stopped spinning to see a mean-looking redhead holding a flower pot. His face was almost as red as his hair.

"Oh! I didn't know there was someone there," Sabrina smiled, "You didn't-"

"-N-No," he interrupted, "I didn't see anything! I mean, I did, but I didn't want to, not that you're not p-pretty, I just mean-"

Sabrina, taken back at his honesty and flustered state, just laughed. She lightly tapped his cheek,

"That's okay! It was my fault really and I can see you're not a pervert. My name's Carter Sabrina, please call me Brena or Bean!"

"Okay," he said confused, the blush still not leaving his face, "I'm Kasanoda Ritsu."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kasanoda-san, say you don't know if there's a photography club would you? I really want to join a club."

"There's a gardening club, but we're full," Ritsu said, "I don't know about the photography club, but I know that the newspaper club is always looking for a new photographer."

"And deal with that Akira," she huffed, "Damn... Thank you though! I might as well give it a shot, I even have my camera in my locker! Can you show me where it is?"

"S-sure?"

* * *

Natalya put down her book as Takashi tapped her, holding a slice of cake in his hands. She took it with a smile.

"Thanks."

He smiled ever so slightly. Hunny looked between the two with excitement. He could tell what was up.

"What book are you reading?"

"Batman:Knightfall. It's the novel version of the comic books."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You like superheroes?"

Natalya shrugged.

"Not really. Just Batman. My sister, Sabrina, even gave me a nickname because I like him so much."

"What would that be?"

"Ghoul."

At his confused look she chuckled.

"There's a character in Batman called Talia Al Ghoul. Talia is a shorter version of Natalya, and the nickname got even shortened to just plain Ghoul."

He nodded, glancing at the red haired twins.

"Interesting."

Natalya blushed ever so slightly, not sure if she should take it as a compliment or insult.

Kyoya watched the girl from across the room, writing furiously in his notebook. If possible, he wanted to get every single detail about her and her sister, just in case anything happened. He wanted to know fears, health disorders, and other family relations. He was determined to know.

"What were you writing down in that book earlier?" Hunny asked.

Natalya shrugged.

"Just some facts about monsters."

The girls across from Natalya scoffed.

"What kind of monsters? Dragons and trolls?" The brown haired one asked snarkly.

"Yes."

She looked surprised that Natalya could answer so bluntly.

"Along with gorgons, harpies, echidnas, spiders, and a whole lot more."

The blonde haired girl looked at her quizzically.

"Spiders?"

Natalya nodded, a shiver running down her spine. It wasn't uncommon for a child of Athena to be afraid of spiders. In fact, each one of Athena's kids was slightly afraid.

"I'm an arachnophobic."

The girls made 'oh' faces. Natalya just dove into her cake to avoid further questioning.

* * *

Sabrina laughed with Ritsu as the two reached the club room. She found that Ritsu was good company and a possible future friend. He was shy, blunt, and short-tempered. Due to their brief visit to her locker, she held a camera around her neck.

"Thanks for helping me, Ritsu-kun," Sabrina said cheerfully.

He looked at her in shock,

"-kun?"

"Well, yeah, you're my friend now, right? I hope so since I don't really have any friends at the school yet beside my twin sister and you're the first person to be nice to me."

"Y-yeah," he mumbled as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "Yeah we're friends... I guess."

She smiled cheerfully and waved as he left her alone to enter the club. As he was leaving, Ritsu couldn't help but smile slightly. Sabrina was loud, cheery, optimistic, and vividly bright- and she was his first friend besides the guys at the syndicate. _And she's really cute..._

Sabrina took a deep breath and entered the newspaper club.

"Ah, how may we help you," Akira greeted as he looked up.

Then he noticed it was her and he narrowed his eyes. Sabrina looked to the confused guys that stood beside Akira. One was sort of handsome- or at least decent looking- with brown hair and a kinder face. The other had blonde hair in a bowl cut that covered his eyes. _Rather interesting bunch._

"Glad you asked," Sabrina said cheerfully, "I was wondering if I could join the newspaper club? I heard you needed new members and I'm rather good with photography."

"No," Akira said bluntly, "We're open to everyone but _you_."

"Tsk," Sabrina scowled, "That's rather rude, now isn't it?"

"Ehem," the brown haired one coughed slightly, "Who is she?"

"She's in my class," Akira snapped, "She just arrived to school today."

"Carter Sabrina," Sabrina introduced herself as she bowed, "Please call me Brena or Bean! I insist! Who might you be?"

"Sato Tomochika," the brown haired one bowed, "This is Ukyo Chikage."

The blonde one gave a nod.

"It doesn't matter," Akira barked, "She's not joining!"

"But we need someone to join," Chikage pointed out, "We can loose the club if we don't have enough people."

Akira scowled and rubbed his temples. Finally, he sighed,

"Fine. You can be the photographer, granted if you're any good."

"Oh I'm good alright," Sabrina said as she handed him the camera, "Check it."

Akira narrowed his eyes, but grabbed the camera. The other two leaned over to look at the pictures. There was a picture of an African mother in rags, holding a thin African boy (presumably her son) in a small village, but they weren't looking at the camera. Instead, the mother was looking straight ahead, but the son was looking over her shoulder at the camera with an awed expression- not at all was it posed. The next picture of a beautiful sunset over a flat area of land, it looked like it was taken from a cliff or high location. One picture showed a girl with long black hair (Natalya), her nose in her book, as she walked down the street, but the lightening and position of the picture made it look beautiful instead of just random. Picture after picture, their jaws dropped.

"Where were these taken?"

"Swahili, Australia, Canada, Greece... Dad likes to travel and move a lot."

Sabrina shrugged and took back the camera,

"So I'm in?"

"You're in."

Chikage and Tomochika shared a small smile as they saw the look Akira had on his face when he watched Sabrina cheer. He almost smiled.

_I can't wait to tell Natalya!_

* * *

"Ghoul!" Sabrina yelled, bursting into Music Room three.

Much to her surprise she didn't have her nose in a book. Then again, everyone was leaving because club hours are over, so it made a little sense.

Natalya turned to her sister but didn't have any time to react as Sabrina glomped her, throwing her off balance.

"Woah!"

The twins landed with a thud and the vase that had come with them shattered into a million pieces. Sabrina gave an annoyed Natalya a sheepish smile.

"Heh...Uh...Oopsy..."


	4. The Home Life

**Chapter 3- The Home Life:  
**

**Third Person:**

"I can't believe you did that," Natalya said as they walked through the door of their home.

"Well I could have joined with you."

"No you couldn't. You're already a member of the newspaper club. Besides, that club is kinda weird, but I'm sure they'll let you come and cosplay with us."

Sabrina's eyes widened.

"Really? That is so awesome!"

Natalya shot her one of her rare smiles.

"Oh, don't forget, we still have to IM the girls back at camp."

"Right, but we need to eat first. Dad is probably already in the kitchen waiting."

Natalya nodded and walked after Sabrina to the kitchen. Sure enough, their dad stood there wearing a bright red apron over his white-button up shirt, his suit jack laid on the back of his chair at the table. A pot sat on the stove, boiling something.

"Oh there you are," Dad said as he wrapped them into a large hug.

As soon as he let go, he smiled,

"How was school?"

"Weird," the twins answered in union.

"Hmm... As in different weird or _demigod_ weird?"

He whispered the word demigod as if someone might overhear them. Natalya sighed,

"Different weird."

"How so?"

"..."

The twins shared a look and then simply just shrugged. Their dad tsk'ed,

"Ah, unexplainable then. Well, get your booties in your seats 'cause it's diner time!"

Sabrina and Natalya took their seats at the table as their father put plates of pasta in front of them.

"You remembered," Sabrina cheered, happy that for once she didn't have to make diner for herself because he forgot she was a vegan.

"Of course I did, Bean. Now, what happened at school?"

"Well," Sabrina started, "I got to my class and met this guy named Akira, who's a grade A jackass."

"Bean!"

Their father scolded her and she gave a sheepish smile,

"Sorry. Anyway, then after school, Natalya went off to a club and I headed to join a club myself. I ended up meeting a really cool guy named Ritsu. He's got a mean face, but he's actually sweet and pretty shy."

Sabrina smiled,

"So he's a new friend! And then I ended up joining the newspaper club, which happens to be lead by Akira, the Captain Jack-"

Their dad glared at her and she gulped,

"_Jerk,_" she corrected and then gave a cheeky smile.

Their father nodded,

"And what about you Ghoul?"

"I joined a club," Natalya said simply, purposefully leaving out what club it was.

If there was one thing that their father wouldn't like, it would be Natalya (or Sabrina) joining an all-boy club that's meant to entertain girls. Besides, if he learned about the debt, he would insist to pay it and the twins were too proud to let that happen. They made the mess- they were going to clean it up.

They gave a small portion of the food to the gods and then dug in eagerly. As soon as they were finished, Sabrina grabbed the prism and they made the offering so they could IM their camp.

"Oh Iris, accept this offering- Annabeth, Camp Half Blood."

Soon, Annabeth's head was seemingly floating in the air.

"Sabrina, Natalya," Annabeth greeted, "How is Japan?"

"Weird," the twins said in union, "And that's just barely covering it."

"How so," she raised an eyebrow, "Should be considered? Is it something demigod-related?"

"I wish," Natalya huffed.

Sabrina laughed.

"Oh, Annabeth, if only it was that simple. We just met a bunch of interesting people. _And_ Natalya joined a club!"

"So did you," Natalya pointed out.

"Hold up," Jenny said as her face came on.

Jenny was their other half-sibling, though they had about eight half-siblings all together.

"Miss Gloom and Doom joined a club," Jenny asked shocked, "Was she blackmailed?"

"Yes," Natalya answered bluntly- debt was close enough to blackmail.

Sabrina continued to laugh as the conversation carried on. So far, there was nothing too new going on at camp and that somewhat bored the twins.

Still, before they knew it, the conversation was over and it was off to bed.

* * *

Sabrina chewed on her lip nervously as she put her hair up in a messy bun. Clad in her Hello Kitty pajamas (pink and white striped booty shorts with a white tank top that had Hello Kitty written in pink), she made her way to the window to sit down.

She looked up at the night skies and wondered if her mother was watching over her. Was she proud? Was she disappointed? What did she think of her first day at Ouran? What about Ritsu? Akira? _Pfftt I hope Akira wakes up in bed full of spiders from his jerky attitude. _

Then she winced- _spider, yuck! _She shivered slightly before looking out at the stars again. They were beautiful stars and getting a bit of inspiration, she grabbed a large piece of paper and mapped out the stars she saw. She labeled each constellation and looked at her work proudly when she was finished.

_Yikes- it's past midnight!_ She practically hopped into her hammock and curled into a ball, using her blanket to cover her. Her pillow was smashed between her arms and her chest and she smiled in content.

* * *

Natalya turned over, unable to get to sleep. She kept tossing and turning, trying to get comfy, but just couldn't. Finally she gave up at around two and grabbed her laptop and went digging in the schools website to try and find any useful information about the members of her new club.

By the time the sun rose she had learned that Hunny and Takashi were from wealthy family that specialized in fighting. Kyoya was the son of her father's business partner. Tamaki was the son of the chairman and sort of heir to the Suoh throne. The twins were sons of a fashion designer and computer specialist. Haruhi was a normal person whose mother, a lawyer, had died, and her father works at a transvestite bar. Akira was the son of a newspaper owner and was president of the newspaper club. So far nothing interesting- though the fact that the Ritsu her sister talked about was the son of a syndicate.

Natalya yawned and stretched as her alarm clock went off. She shrugged and shut it off.

"Well, today's the day."

"GHOUL," Sabrina said cheerfully as she ran, still in Hello Kitty pajamas, into Natalya's room.

She stopped short when she saw that Natalya was awake. She pouted and then her eyes narrowed. She waved her finger,

"You weren't up all night again were you?"

"Yes," Natalya said, "I learned a lot about my so-called club mates."

"Ohhh, really? Like what?"

"Your friend Ritsu is the son of the mafia."

"Really," Sabrina asked with wide eyes and then she smiled, "Cool!"

Natalya simply shook her head, knowing that she shouldn't have expected anything less than a cheer from her twin.

"Now," Sabrina said, "I'll leave you to get dressed 'cause I have to get dressed too! Love ya Ghoul!"

"Love you too, Brena."

* * *

When the two girls came downstairs for breakfast, they were fully dressed in their usual clothing. Though Sabrina decided to wear her hair in a long bread with a single pink streak out to frame her face. Their father stood in the kitchen, like usual, but instead of his usual bright red apron the apron was dark pink.

"Dad, was their accident with the laundry again," Sabrina asked curiously as she eyed the apron.

"Yes," their father grumbled, "And this was my favorite apron too! Now I'll just have to go buy another designer apron!"

"Don't you have ten other aprons," Natalya asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Not the point. Now, get your booties in your seat and get your tummies ready 'cause here comes breakfast!"

He set the plates in front of them. Sabrina took one look at the piece of ham before sighing and passing the ham off to her twin discretely.

"...I forgot," their father admitted as he watched the exchange, "Sorry, Bean."

"It's fine," Sabrina said with a large smile, though a part of her was hurt that their father could never remember anything- birthdays, anniversaries, her being a vegan, and everything in between.

She got up and made her some toast and fruit as her twin ate for two.

"Oh, and remember," their father called out as they finished their breakfast and got ready to leave, "I better get to meet these club members of yours! Tell them... next week on Friday that you're going to have a welcoming party and they're invited! Invite all your other friends too!"

The girls gulped and quickly left with a slightly paled face, just wondering what the day might hold.


	5. Sisterly Insurance

**Chapter 4- Sisterly Insurance:  
**

**Sabrina:**

I was still pretty pale throughout class and didn't even say anything to Akira until after class was over. Though, I knew that he was watching me carefully, trying to figure me out I guessed. Though there were a couple of times he blushed.

I could ask him about next Friday now, but since Dad said _every_ club member, I figured I should wait until it was time for club hours. I made a quick stop to get my camera before I headed off to the cafeteria.

When I got my lunch tray, I started to head outside to eat when I was stopped by the blonde Host Club member- I think his name was Takashi? _That doesn't right, but maybe_.

"Ah, beautiful princess, just where do you think you're going," he bowed, "You should join us members with your sister."

"No thanks, Takashi," I smiled, but I appreciate the offer.

He didn't look that happy. He went into a corner and started to sulk, muttering something about not being as scary as Takashi.

The orange-haired twins at the lunch table were laughing. _What did I do? _

"He's Tamaki," Natalya explained as she walked up beside me, her own lunch tray in her hands, "Takashi is the tall one black-haired one."

I looked to the one with glasses and he glared at me.

"The other tall black haired one with glasses," Natalya continued to say.

My eyes landed on the tall black haired one with the small blonde on his shoulders.

"Oh! Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"Brena-chan," the cute little blonde on said, "You should join us for lunch!"

"No thanks," I shrugged.

"But princess," Tamaki said, getting out of his funk, "You must, please!"

He kissed my hand and I scowled. I ripped my hand out of his grip and grabbed his wrist harshly. I smiled cheerfully, but the dark aura of my anger surrounded me,

"Don't touch me again, please and thank you! And don't you even think about touching my sister either or you'll have another thing coming!"

"Bean," Natalya sighed, "I can take care of myself."

"Oh I know," I said cheerfully, letting go of Tamaki roughly, "But think of it as sisterly insurance! Well, Ghoul, you have fun with your new friends! I'm going to eat in the garden! See ya later, sis!"

Before she could protest, I pushed her towards the direction of the other set of twins and dashed out of the cafeteria to meet Ritsu in the garden.

"Ritsu-kun," I greeted brightly as I took a spot on the bench beside him.

He looked at me in surprise with a slight blush on his face,

"Good afternoon, Sabrina-chan."

"Brena," I corrected, "Or Bean."

"Brena-chan," he repeated.

I smiled and started to eat my lunch. Most of the time, we were quiet and only occasionally talked about odds and ends. Suddenly, a butterfly landed on Ritsu's head. He scowled slightly and I stopped him before he could swat it off. I put a finger to my lips to gesture to him to be quiet.

I grabbed my camera and snapped a picture of the butterfly on his head and then snapped a full shot of Ritsu's face with the butterfly on his head.

I frowned slightly and put my fingers to my cheeks, gesturing for him to smile. He didn't get the hint. I made a funny face at him and he cracked a small smile so I quickly snapped the picture.

The butterfly flew off and I smiled happily,

"You should smile more often! You look happy! See, this proves that you can be a mafia guy and still have a soft side!"

"E-eh? I- what?"

"Well," I pointed out, "You're the son of a syndicate, you have a meaner face, but it works! You can still be happy and content! And cute!"

I smiled brightly and he looked a bit flustered,

"Y-you know about me?"

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p', "But it's all good. You're my friend!"

There was a ringing in the distance and I stood up,

"Well that was the bell so we better get back! But, Ritsu-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Two weeks, I'm throwing a sort-of welcoming party to celebrate the move to Japan. Wanna come over?"

"A party?"

"Probably a sleepover, knowing my dad," I shrugged, "If that's okay. Dad suggested it- he wants to meet all my friends and club members, so you won't be the only one there!"

I laughed and he was still blushing,

"A sleepover party?"

"Yeah, is that a problem," I asked innocently.

"N-no! I just, never been to a party before."

He was mumbling to himself and he shoved his hands into his pockets. I laughed,

"That's okay! You'll do just fine!"

I patted his arm lightly and then ran off to get back to class.

**Natalya:**

I sighed as I opened up the doors to the clubroom. Today we were doing pirate cosplay, and since I was the only known female in the club, I had to be the damsel in distress. I made a mental note to do the whole mutiny thing to keep up the act.

"Ah, our bookworm has arrived," Tamaki said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I said, blowing the bangs out of my face, "Let's just get this over with."

He went into his emo corner while the twins laughed and Kyoya sighed.

"Your cosplay is in the dressing room over there."

I nodded and went to get dressed. I wasn't glad that the cosplay was a torn up dress, but I was thankful that it was long sleeved. That way, it hid the scar on my arm. It went from my shoulder to just above my wrist. Not only did the dress cover the scar, but it also went down past my feet, so I also didn't have to where shoes. For mass effect I let my hair down and tangled it up a little bit

As I walked out they all stared at me in awe. I rolled my eyes and hopped onto the fake pirate ship and started fixing the sails. These idiots didn't know a loop knot from a noose. Quite frankly it was just sad.

They watched as I started to raise it all by myself, as if it was completely impossible for a girl to actually have some muscle. When the sail was about half way up Takashi came over and took the rope for me and rose it himself. I nodded my thanks and hopped onto my platform so Kyoya could tie me up against the post.

That's when I got a really good look at everyone. Tamaki was in the Captain's uniform, complete with the hat and sword. Kyoya had a different pair of spectacles and a vest that showed off his muscles and a pair of poofy pants. Hunny had on a poofy shirt and a painted scar over one of his eyes and Takashi had on no shirt and an an eye patch. The twins wore two different colored bandanas and swords with huge cheesy grins. Haruhi had a puffy white shirt with a leather pirate jacket and a fake parrot. I kind of felt sorry for her. After all, she had had to deal with the host club all alone.

Haruhi was a girl. To me and Sabrina it was quite obvious she was a cross dresser, like her father. The only question was why on earth did she join a club like this? I shrugged in my bonds and waited as the costumers came flooding in.

I rolled my eyes as the girls swooned over the boys and Haruhi. It was completely pointless, and only for profits. They were just looking for compliments and romance instead of a decent conversation. It annoyed the crap out of me.

Getting quite bored with the situation I untied myself and grabbed a rope. Jumping off of the high ledge I soared passed Tamaki, and in the process took his sword.

"Have at thee, filthy pirate," I said, pointing the sword at him.

He raised his hands up in defense, but the twins were eager to battle. I smirked.

I single handedly took them down by first disarming them which was painfully easy, and I walked them towards the plank. Then Takashi decided to join in on the fun. He stuck his sword in my face and said,

"Yield."

I tsk'd him.

"Sorry, pirate. No can do."

I jumped over him and poked my sword in his back, urging him to walk the plank. He smirked at me as we started to really start sword fighting. However, that smirk soon fell away when he realized that I wasn't just going to let him win. It was quite fun really.

Eventually I pushed him back enough so that he and the twins fell off the low plank with a thud. I laughed and ambled over to Tamaki and stole his hat, walking up to the steering wheel and giving them my best pirate voice.

"Alas, ye mateys. This here ship be mine now. You're gonna answer to me as Captain Ghoul. Hahahahaha!"

The twins and Haruhi rolled her eyes. Takashi's eyes widened and Hunny just sat there eating his cake, giggling the entire time.

"Now, fair maiden, how may I tell you about my adventures over the Seven Seas?"

The girl blushed as I took her hand, and a few fainted or got nose bleeds. I smiled.

_Maybe this is gonna be more interesting than I thought._

* * *

"That was...Interesting," I said as I walked out of the dressing room with my normal clothes on.

Haruhi smiled.

"I think you're going to fit in just fine," she said.

I smiled.

"Yeah...Maybe. Oh, I almost forgot!" I said.

All of the hosts looked at me in confusion.

"There's gonna be a 'welcome party' in two weeks at my place and my dad insists you all come. But be warned, it's most likely going to be a sleepover."

The twins, Tamaki, and Hunny started cheering while Takashi and Haruhi just smiled. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and started writing in his little black notebook.

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE SO MUCH FUN!" Tamaki screeched as he pulled me into a giant hug.

We fell to the floor as he continued to squeeze me to death like Medusa's snakes.

"Get...Off!" I said, using my feet to push him off.

He went onto his emo corner.

"Anyway, it's in two weeks on Friday," I continued.

All of them nodded and waved goodbye as I walked out the door.

**Sabrina:**

I walked back into the Newspaper Club room, looking over the pictures. Akira sent me on a mission to get pictures of the gardening club and report back to him when I was done. Thankfully, I had Tomochika to keep me company and give me the latest gossip. He was the nicest one of the members so far since Chikage didn't talk much and Akira was a total jackass.

However, then Tomochika informed me about the gossip in the newspaper being false. That made me unhappy, but Tomochika was cool so he was actually was able to make me forget my anger.

So when I walked through the doors, I was laughing with Tomochika. Akira looked at us with his eyes narrowed as if he wasn't very happy to see us happy together.

"What did I tell you," Akira snapped at Tomochika, "You were supposed to focus only on the article! Not flirt!"

_Flirt, _I thought confused,_He wasn't flirting- he was being nice. _Akira's face was a bit red.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you like her, Boss," Chikage mumbled under his breath.

Akira's face turned bright red and he looked honestly flustered and embarrassed. He turned to Chikage and glared.

"He wasn't flirting," I pointed out, "He was being nice! Something that you need to learn!"

I poked him in the chest as I said that to bring out my point. He looked taken back slightly and raised his hands in defense,

"Look, there's no need to get so defensive," he said calmly, "Unless he really was flirting with you!"

"He wasn't flirting, my gods! What is with you!? What the Hades is going on?"

Akira stopped shouting for a second. Even Chikage and Tomochika raised an eyebrow.

"What," I asked confused.

"Hades," Tomochika asked, "What's that?"

"Not what, who," I crossed my arms and then just smiled, "Hades is the Greek god of the underworld!"

"..."

They all gave me blank looks and I laughed,

"What? You didn't know? I'm pretty sure I said it in class, Akira, so I don't know why you're so surprised! I'm Greek, duh!"

"Oh," Akira mumbled, a light blush on his face.

"Wow," Chikage and Tomochika said.

"Could we write an article on you," Tomochika suddenly asked.

"What," I asked surprised.

"An article- not on you, exactly, but you could be a good source and you could make some good quotes. But we could do something about the Greeks, the Greek religion. It could be in honor of you, and your sister- you do have a sister, right? It could be to raise awareness... Besides, we need some honest material for once."

Akira glared at him,

"Careful. Words like that can get you in some serious trouble with my father."

Tomochika shut his mouth and tensed. I just rolled my eyes,

"Akira,you need to calm down."

"I'll have my father write about you too," he threatened.

"And my father will just shut it down," I smiled, "You forget you aren't the only one with powerful parents at this school, Akira. But even if you do write an article about me, or rather your father writes about me, it's not like I'll do anything about it."

"Why not," he asked honestly confused.

"Not everything is about getting even, blackmail, and the such," I shrugged.

He looked a bit confused about something, before finally he sighed,

"An article about Greeks sounds like a good idea. It'll be a change. If we move it to the front page then it's more likely to grab people's attention since no one but us has been buying the newspapers. Brena, do you think you can help answer some questions?"

I smiled brightly, _maybe I was wrong about Akira. He doesn't seem too bad now... He called me by my nicnkname so he had to be paying attention in class to a degree at least. _

"Sure, shoot!"

"What are the Greek gods," Tomochika asked as they all grabbed some notebook paper and a pen.

Soon, I was telling them all about the Greek gods, the goddess, the Titan War, and even some myths. To be honest, I did tell them about the myths about demigods, like the famous ones like Percecus. I told them about how offerings and beliefs. Before I knew it, club time was almost gone.

"One last thing," Akira said, "A quote- who's your favorite out of the gods and goddesses?"

I gulped slightly.

"My favorite is Athena since she is so wise," I answered, since she was my mother.

There was a small rumble of thunder in the distance and I muttered an apology under my breath. With that, the club was finally over. I gathered up my things (which was just my camera) and then turned around before I left.

"By the way, Akia, Tomo-kun, Chika-kun, I'm having a party on Friday. It's in two weeks. It's sort of a welcoming party, I guess. Dad insisted on it. Do you wanna come? I'm warning you, it's a sleepover."

Tomochika and Chikage shared a sly look as Akira looked at me shocked.

"You want me to come? I thought you hated me."

"At first I did. While you may be an egoist, you're okay. We're friends now," I laughed.

""S-Sure, I'll come, but why? What's the motive?"

"Partying, getting to know each other, fun," I answered smoothly with a shrug, "There's no hidden motive. Not everything done is for personal profits."

I laughed,

"So what about you guys, Tomo-kun, Chika-kun?"

"You trust way to easily," Chikage muttered, "I'd like to, but can't. My sister's birthday is that week."

"Can't," Tomochika shrugged, "I have plans."

"Oh," I frowned, "Thanks though! Tell your sister I said happy birthday, Chikage! Akira, I'll see you next Friday!"

With that I left, wondering if the hosts had accepted my twin's offer to the party and just how it would all work out.


	6. Two Weeks Later

**Chapter 5- Two Weeks Later:  
**

**Sabrina:**

After being at the school for a full two weeks, I was pretty much used to the schedule- class, lunch with Ritsu in the garden, class, and then Newspaper club with Tomochika, Chikage, and Akira.

Honestly, the guys weren't so bad. Tomochika spoke his mind unless Akira was around. Akira was a total egoist that I was pretty sure had a crush on me since I wasn't threatened by him. Chikage was quiet, but when he did speak it was usually some sort of sarcastic line. Ritsu was judged just because of his father and his face which wasn't fair- I thought he was pretty cute.

I blushed slightly and brushed a piece of pink out of my gray eyes.

"Brena-chan," a voice called out.

I turned to see Miyako. Miyako was a girl in my class that was pretty nice. Of course, there were a couple of girls that were pretty nice, but Miyako seemed to stand out to me the most... Plus, she was the only one whose name I could remember.

"You look cute today," she said cheerfully, giving me a thumbs up.

I smiled brightly,

"Thank you!"

I didn't wear my usual outfit today since it was Friday and because after school was the 'welcoming' party. I had black ankle boots, a black beanie over my hair, short pink high-waisted shorts with a black belt, and a light purple tank top tucked in.

I continued on my way to the newspaper club. I hoped Akira would be there since he wasn't in class today. Perhaps he was just late to class that morning?

Sharking my head, I entered the club room to see Akira sitting in his usual chair. His eyes, along with the other guys', widened and his jaw almost dropped. _Funny Ritsu had the same reaction._

I laughed,

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just different," Akira said, though his voice was a bit higher and he had a faint blush on his cheeks, "Why did you change?"

"Because of the party tonight," I cheered, "Aren't you excited?"

Akira nodded his head and I saw Tomochika laugh behind his hand slightly. Shrugging it off, I smiled cheerfully.

**Natalya:**

I ran a hand through my black hair. Tonight was the night of the 'party' so to speak, and I was and wasn't looking forward to it. Dad's reaction to me joining an all-boy's club would be pretty funny. Especially with his pink apron. I started laughing slightly. The twins looked at me, a little scared.

"I think Ghoul has finally lost it," they said.

Haruhi, much to my pleasure, slapped them upside the head.

"No," I chuckled, "Just thinking about tonight. The sleepover, remember?"

Their faces lit up in excitement, and across the room Takashi and Hunny smiled.

"What were you laughing about, Ghoul-chan?" Hunny asked.

I laughed some more, a little tear coming in my eye.

"My dad's reaction to a bunch of boys spending the night."

"Shouldn't that be normal? With how good you look you should have boyfriend's here and there," Tamaki said.

I snorted, and they looked at me confusedly.

"What? Did I say something funny?"

"No, it's just...I've never actually dated anyone."

They all stared at me shocked. Even Kyoya, slightly.

"Why not?"

"Because I tune everyone out when I read, so nobody has ever really asked me out. There are a few who have, but they were bad people."

I scowled slightly at the thought of Luke Castellian. He had been the only one to do so, and I said no. Now I'm grateful for my wise choice.

I glanced over at Takashi who looked almost sad at my statement. I shrugged.

"It's not a big deal. Besides, has Haruhi ever had a boyfriend?"

Haruhi held her hands up in defense, not liking the fact that I tried turning the attention to her.

"Well she looks like a boy, and everyone thinks she is one, so it's actually to be expected," the twins said.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. It didn't matter to me whether or not I had a boyfriend or not. It would only cause more drama than I actually need.

Besides...The guy I did like laughed in my face...

I sighed and walked to my table, waiting for the perverts to come and stare at my boobs.

**Third Person:**

Takashi watched as several guys squeezed next to Natalya, a bit of jealousy creeping in. It was obvious that she was uncomfortable around so many guys-especially since they were pervs-but he couldn't do anything about it at the moment. He had his own customers to entertain.

Hunny watched as his cousin looked over at the guys crowding Natalya with a slight frown. It was obvious he liked her a little more than friends, but being surrounded by girls all day long kind of made it hard to tell who he liked and who he was just making happy. Hunny sighed and shook his head, squeezing Usa-Chan a little closer to his chest.

"Oh, come on, Babe," on of the guys said, whispering into Natalya's ear, making her shiver in disgust, "Entertain me some more."

She rolled her eyes and looked away. Then she got an idea. The other day Haruhi had given her a little toy that she used to entertain Tamaki. The grabbed it from her bag and handed it to him.

"See if you can separate them," she instructed.

A few of the other guys snickered as he looked at the small toy in disbelief.

"You can't be serious," he said, his face getting slightly red from anger.

"I don't like joking around that much," she answered swiftly.

The other guys nodded on agreement. Natalya didn't really have a good sense of humor, but every now and then she would play a prank or two.

He threw the toys to the ground and pressed his body closer to hers, making her even more uncomfortable. None of the other guests even twitched to help her as he started kissing her. Natalya tried pulling away but she was sitting next to the arm of the sofa and he kept pulling her closer to him. She would have pushed him away, even threw a few punches, but Kyoya would probably add that to her debt, and she didn't need that. Then again...

She put her hand on his lips and shoved his face away.

"Don't do that ever again or I swear to Zeus that I will violently tear off your testicles and shove them down your esophagus."

The guy gulped slightly with how monotone and blunt she was being, a dark aura forming around her.

All of the hosts watched from their stations, but none of them were as mad as Takashi, who had his teeth grit and fists clenched. No girl deserved to be treated like that. It was just wrong. Wrong and disgusting. Then he heard her threat and couldn't help but smirk at how pale the customer had turned. The twins were still chuckling at the statement.

When the guy manned up and tried again, Takashi intervened. He was nice and cuddly most of the time, but if someone ever tried doing something like this to his friends, especially his female friends, then he felt obligated to get involved.

Before Natalya could grab for his throat and throw him to the ground Takashi calmly walked over and grabbed the collar of the guy's shirt and-roughly-escorted him out. Then he calmly walked back to his station where a few of the girls were staring a him in awe, and the other few were glaring at Natalya, who had smiled her thanks ad returned her attention to the rest of her remaining customers.

* * *

Natalya was exhausted by the end of hosting. No sleep the night before-again- and then having to deal with a jerk like that. It was quite annoying. She was thankful that a guy with actual class had stepped in and helped her out. she stretched and yawned as she walked up to Takashi, who gave her a small smile.

"Thanks for earlier. Even with my quite literal threat he didn't back off. He won't be coming back, right?"

Takashi shook his head.

"It's no problem."

Hunny, who was on his shoulders, nodded in agreement.

"We were helping a friend. Besides, Kyo-Chan already said he added to your debt for losing a customer."

Natalya scowled and nodded. After all she had expected it.

"Well, beggers can't be choosers. Anyway, tonight is the night. I'll see you guys later."


	7. The 'Welcoming' Party

**Chapter 6- The 'Welcoming' Party:**

**Third Person:**

The night of the 'welcoming' party, all three members of the Carter family were working hard to get everything prepared. Well, two of them were. Natalya insisted that her room was done and since she couldn't cook, she was just sitting on the couch with her nose in a book waiting for the hosts to arrive.

Sabrina, however, was helping their father out in the kitchen. Like usual, their father wore his now-pink apron and Sabrina wore a bright blue apron. The two were moving back and forth through the very large kitchen gracefully, fixing the food. Sabrina, of course, was making various vegan-friendly dishes that she could enjoy since her father was making food that the others would enjoy (the meat-trio pizza being one of them).

As they finished up the last of the snacks and main course, the doorbell ring._ That would be them,_ the two girls thought.

"You go greet them," their father said, "I'll be here finished up the last dish. Now get your booty out of my kitchen!"

He smiled as he practically shouted that. Sabrina kissed his cheek as a thank you, took off the apron, and dashed out into the living room where her sister was already letting everyone in. All of them had some type of overnight bag. Haruhi, thankfully, was still dressed in more gender-neutral clothing so that Ritsu and Akira didn't know her secret (a heads up given to her when Natalya texted her). Tamaki was already dressed in blue silky pajamas and had an overly large overnight bag with him, but it was better than the twins who had three large bags each. Hunny was the other one who was already dressed in pajamas. Akira looked at the hosts, plotting something in his head.

The twins stuck out their tongues in distaste as they pointed to Ritsu and Akira,

"What are _they_ doing here?"

"Because," Sabrina said cheerfully, "Dad said to invite our club members and friends! Ritsu is my friend and Akira is in my club, but the other two guys couldn't make it."

She pouted slightly as Natalya looked at her in amusement. In fact, she was looking at everyone in amusement, anticipating the moment her father would walk through the door and see the men.

Sure enough, their father walked through the door with a vibrant smile on his face and his pink apron.

"Hello darlings~," he greeted cheerfully and then his smile dropped.

He frowned and put his face in his hand,

"..."

Sabrina and Natalya shared a look and then bit their lips to keep from laughing.

"Girls," their dad said slowly, "... Why are there men in my living room? Two of whom isn't even properly dressed?"

Hunny frowned slightly and their father looked at him and pointed,

"Expect him! He's adorable!"

Hunny smiled brightly and the girls gulped.

"Well, you said to invite the club members and friends."

"...You're in a club full of men?"

"Yes," the girls said bluntly.

"..."

The girls backed away slowly, slightly fearing their father's reaction. Suddenly, he smiled brightly and engulfed them in a large hug,

"Oh my darlings! THAT IS SO WONDERFUL! AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T MEET ANY CUTE BOYS TO BRING HOME!"

"Dad," the girls protested, horrified.

Their father simply laughed and let them go. He turned to the boys and waved a finger,

"But if any of you try anything... Oh, forget it!"

He laughed,

"You won't do anything."

He was laughing as he started to leave the room.

"Why doesn't he think we don't do anything," Hikaru whispered and Kaoru shrugged.

"Simple," their father called out, "Because if you do, I know the girls will kill you before I get a chance!"

Natalya and Sabrina smirked as Tamaki, the twins, and Ritsu paled slightly.

"Anyway," Natalya said, "Let's go eat. I'm starving."

* * *

Not too long after they arrived, the group was gathered in the living room comfortable- perhaps a bit _too_ comfortably.

"Ha ha!" Natalya taunted as Takashi took of his pants.

They were in the middle of a game of strip poker, which she had mastered, all for the reason of keeping her scar covered, so losing her shirt would be the last thing she lost, and hopefully the only thing.

Sabrina laughed as Takashi had to take off his pants_, _since it was his hand last turn that was the cause of the loss of her shirt- which made Akira and Ritsu very red.

At the moment, Hunny was in nothing but his underwear, as was Akira. Tamaki and Ritsu lost their shirts, the twins lost their pants, and Kyoya and Haruhi weren't playing. Instead they were sitting in the couch talking with Sabrina and Natalya's father.

"Damn it," Natalya muttered as she took off her pants, revealing her boxers that had all of the Bat family's symbols, like Batman, Robin, Red Robin, Nightwing, etc.

"What? I don't like girly underwear," Natalya muttered as they all looked at her confusedly.

Sabrina just laughed.

"Trust me, I'd rather have that on than this," she gestured towards her baby pink bra with blue lace over it.

"You really don't mind them playing that," Haruhi asked their father.

"Nope," he laughed, "I find this all amusing! Besides, like I said, if anyone tries anything, my girls can take care of themselves!"

There was a ding from the kitchen.

"My cookies," their father wailed as he ran off.

"Are they chocolate chip?" Natalya called as he ran to the kitchen.

She only got the sweet smell of his cookies as a reply. She shrugged and went back to her game.

As Natalya reached down for the bag of chips she let out an ear splitting scream and leaped into Takashi's arm.

It was a spider. Not a very big one, in fact, only about as big as a baby's pinky nail, but it was enough to scare Natalya. She buried herself deeper into his chest, whimpering a little as the shocked Takashi tried to comfort her.

"Kill it!"

The twins leaned down to get a better look at the arachnid.

"It's so tiny," Hikaru said.

"How can you be afraid of something so small?" Kaoru added.

Sabrina smacked them on the back of their heads.

"Have you already forgotten about how bad her arachnophobia is?"

She looked at the spider and shivered, inching away a little bit and towards Ritsu and Akira,

"Honestly, do you really blame her."

* * *

As their father headed to bed, the girls headed to their rooms to change and offered up their bathrooms for everyone else to change in.

When everyone went back to the living room, they were changed into night clothes- all except for Sabrina, who had yet to show up in the living room.

"What is taking her so long," Natalya said as she tapped her foot.

"I'm here," Sabrina called out as she came out.

Her body was hardly visible as she carried so many different boxes of games in her arms. Akira huffed slightly, but grabbed the first two boxes while Ritsu grabbed the rest. Sabrina was left with nothing in her arms and a shocked expression on her face.

"Awe," she said cheerfully, "Thanks guys!"

The two guys in question blushed slightly, but everyone got a bit red in the face (minus Haruhi, Natalya, Takashi and Kyoya) at her pajamas. She didn't wear her usual Hello Kitty pajamas (she knew that Natalya would make her change, refusing to be associated with her). Instead, she wore simple black booty shorts and a small baby blue tank top that hugged her chest and curves. She gave a cheerfully smile as Natalya just shook her head.

"I brought _Apples to Apples, Quelf, Cards against Humanity, _and more! What do you wanna play?"

Haruhi's sweat dropped at all the games.

"Why not a simple game of Truth or Dare?"

Sabrina's expression showed disappointment to which Ritsu shyly patted her back.

"We could play one of your games next," he said, coughing slightly.

"Really," she asked with large hopeful eyes.

Akira shot a glare at Ritsu,

"Yes," Akira answered, "I don't mind playing your games."

_Though they are a bit childish,_ Akira thought. Sabrina cheered and hugged the two boys tightly,

"Awe! Thanks guys!"

"So," Sabrina said, rubbing her hands together evilly, "Who wants to start Truth or Dare?"

It wasn't long before the group was seated in a circle on the floor. Sabrina had grabbed some spring rolls, pokey sticks, and cookies for her to nibble on. Of course, she shared her stash with her twin who sat across from her. It was a bit odd for the girls since they were used to be seated together, yet during the game, Sabrina sat between Akira and Ritsu while Natalya was between Takashi and Kyoya.

"Akira," the twins smirked evilly, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"We dare you to play pokey with Sabrina," they said in union with maniacal laughter.

Sabrina wasn't even phased, expecting the pokey game to be dared sooner or later by the twins. Natalya glared at the twins, but didn't protest too much since she knew that Sabrina didn't really care.

Sabrina just shrugged, though Akira was blushing madly. She grabbed a pokey stick and the two started nibbling on either end of it. They both pulled apart when their lips brushed together. Akira was red and his fists were clenching. Ritsu was glaring heavily and Sabrina was just licking her lips as she grabbed another pokey stick.

"Mmm," Sabrina said happily, "Pokey sticks."

"You're weird," Akira said bluntly.

"Don't you know it," she said cheerfully.

"Okay," Hunny said, pointing to Natalya, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to..." he thought for a moment.

He really thought she was gonna lick truth. He glanced at Takashi and smiled, thinking about daring her to kiss him on the lips, but he shook his head. They would get there on their own.

"I dare you to take off your long sleeves!"

Her eyes widened slightly, as did Sabrina's. She always wore sleeves and he wanted to know what she looked like without them. She shrugged.

"Glad I wore a tank top under this," she said as she pulled her shirt over her head.

They all sucked in a gasp, minus Sabrina and Kyoya, as Natalya stole the pocky from the boy twins.

Takashi's eyes widened at the large scar going from Natalya's shoulder down to just above her wrist as she calmly ate the pocky she had stolen from the twins. She gave him a pointed look.

"What? Never seen a scar before?"

"We've seen scars," Hikaru said.

"Just not scars as big as that," Koaru finished. The others nodded in agreement.

"What am I chopped liver," Sabrina joked, referring to the scar that was on her face.

"Yours isn't as along," Natalya pointed out and Sabrina shrugged,

"Too true."

"What happened, Ghoul-Chan?" Hunny asked.

She shrugged.

"Nothing much. Don't worry about it, okay kid?"

He nodded, getting a little teary. Natalya stretched and yawned.

"Now, how about that _Apples to Apple's?"_

* * *

"What," Hikaru protested, "How do you find body piercings more attractive than muscles?"

Sabrina shrugged as Haruhi grabbed the green card that said _Attractive_ (since she was the one that put down body piercings).

"I'm shocked you didn't pick Adolf Hitler," Natalya muttered, "Just to be funny."

"Ah but nothing can compare to body piercings," Sabrina tsk'ed.

_I wonder if I should get a body piercing,_ Ritsu thought,_ Ma! What am I thinking!_

"Well enough of that," Natalya said standing, up, "it's safe to say that Kyoya won."

She gestured towards Kyoya's stack of 28 or so green cards. Natalya came in second place with 26 cards, Sabrina had 15, Akira had 2, Hunny had 1, Tamaki had 5, the twins (Hikaru and Kaoru) had 10, Ritsu had 3, Haruhi had 10, and Takashi had of the traditional game of 'the first to seven green cards wins', they decided to just go through a whole stack of green cards and the person with the most won.

"How about a movie," Sabrina suggested after their over-an-hour-long game.

"What movie," Haruhi asked and Sabrina shrugged,

"I don't know. How about..."

"Don't say it," Natalya interrupted, "I'm not sitting through it again."

"I thought _Frozen_ was a good movie," Sabrina muttered, "But fine! How about _The Ring?"_

* * *

Not even half-way through the movie, it was already three in the morning and the group was fast asleep. Sabrina and Natalya's father walked in with a small smile on his face- just hoping that maybe they might find a boyfriend within the group of boys. He thought they needed a change of pace, something _normal_.

Still, the sight before him was rather was on the cough (the last to fall asleep) with Natalya resting her head on his chest. There were pillows, blankets, empty soda cans, and bags of chips were surrounding the group and were in seemingly random places. Hikaru and Kaoru were in a sleeping bag together. Hunny was in a small sleeping bag, cuddling Usa-chan. Kyoya was on the lounge chair, his notebook neatly folded in his lap. Haruhi was rolled up into a small ball with the blankets with Tamaki right beside her, his arm over her slightly. Sabrina, however, didn't fall asleep on just one boy. Ritsu and Akira were asleep, leaning against the couch while seated on the floor. Sabria somehow managed to fall asleep in their laps, leaning across them on her stomach. Her pelvis was against Akira's and the boys hands were on the back of her lower thighs while her chest was pressed up against Ritsu's lap. Her arms were stretched forward, as if she fell asleep reaching for the chips (knowing Sabrina, she probably did).

"I can't wait till they wake up," the girls' father laughed to himself.


	8. Covering The Famous Host Club

**Chapter 7- Covering the Famous Host Club:  
**

**Sabrina:**

"Mr. President," Tomochika said, "Our circulation has dropped down to the single digits."

I twiddled with my thumbs as Akira sat in his chair, staring out the window in thought. Tomochika and Chikage looked just as nervous as I was. Our sales haven't been too good. Well, last loweek almost every student at Ouran bought an issue just out of simple curiosity of Greece and the Greeks- or rather the two new students. This week, however, Akira had has back to doing the old tricks- false rumors.

I was upset with him because of that, but my anger never lasted long because when I brought it up, there was always a subject change or something distracted me.

If that wasn't bad enough, Akira has been acting pretty weird since last week's sleepover. He's been blushing a lot, stuttering, and if I didn't know any better I'd say that he had a crush on me. Ritsu wasn't acting any better than Akira- the blushing, stuttering, and apologies. At least Ritsu apologized for the sleepover, even if I was the one that fell asleep like that. If anyone should be apologizing it should be Akira since his hands touched my thighs and my butt- he was asleep so I couldn't really _hurt_ him since it was unconsciously.

Akira looked through the newspaper,

"Just give me the numbers, please. How many newspapers did we sell this week?"

"Three copies."

"That's all," Akira asked without looking up, "Tomochika did you buy a copy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Chikage, did you buy a copy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Brena," Akira asked as he looked up from the newspaper to look up me.

Then he looked down with a blush as I smiled,

"You bet ya!"

"So you're saying no one outside the newspaper club bought one," he said putting down the paper.

"Well, yes," Tomochika gulped, "Unfortunately that does seem to be the case, sir."

"This is quite the predicament," Akira said standing up to look out the window.

"It wouldn't happen if you actually looked into your sources," I said a bit annoyed.

"I know," Akira snapped, "You said that a thousand times! But we need better results before summer vacation otherwise the club will have to be shut down!"

I put a hand on my hip and glared at him.

"I wouldn't have to say it so much if someone listened the first time!"

"What about the Host Club," Tomochika suggested, intervening before Akira and I could get into a screaming match.

"I should have known," Akira muttered, "They have the most authority here at Ouran."

"Brena," he said, "do you think you can get your sister to agree to it?"

"Probably," I said cheerfully, "No one can deny me!"

I smiled for effect and Akira looked at me with a blush,

"She's right for once," he muttered.

He didn't get a chance to say another word as a ball came crashing through the window, hitting him in the head. I jumped and rushed over to catch him before he fell. There was a large bump on his head,

"Ow," he moaned.

I sat down on the floor and laid his head gently in my lap, looking over the bump. I glanced up briefly to see Chikage and Tomochika grinning slyly to each other.

"What are you two grinning at," I snapped.

"Nothing," they said with a cheeky grin.

Akira looked up at me, though it was mostly my chest since I was leaned over him. He blushed bright red,

"B-brena!"

"Oh calm your man-tits," I giggled, "I'm just checking over your bump. Hold still."

**Natalya:**

I sighed as Tamaki did his Starlight Kick. It was powerful, but had completely no aim whatsoever, and not a minute later the sound of shattering glass could be heard. I smacked him upside the head.

"Idiot. Come on, let's go see where it landed."

He nodded, muttering to himself and rubbing the back of his neck. The twins continued laughing at their 'Lord.' That is, until I glared at them to shut up.

I looked where the ball had gone, doing math in my head to estimate where it had most likely landed.

"Well, judging from the angle and trajectory, it hit the newspaper club."

"How can you tell?" Kyoya asked with a raised eyebrow as he scribbled in his notebook. I sighed.

"Were you not listening? The angle, direction, and trajectory. It's all simple math."

I saw Takashi smiling at me from the corners of my eyes and smirked at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

* * *

"Again, I am terribly sorry for what happened," Tamaki said with a sheepish smile as Kyoya put a first aid kit on his desk.

"Don't worry, it's no big deal," Akira said, "It could've happened to anyone, right?"

I was in the background with Sabrina, who was practically a giggling mess. I got interested when she was finally quiet.

"I have to ask you something," she said. I looked at her quizzically.

"We were wondering if we could do some stories on you and your club. We really need the sales. If not then our club goes to the ground."

I looked at her sadly. I knew how much she loved that club. It was one pf her favorite things, and she never shut up about it at home. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll talk to Kyoya about it. It's really not up to me."

**Sabrina:**

I smiled at my sister slightly. She knew just how much I loved the club. I loved photography- a lot- and I've grown to love this newspaper club even if some of it isn't exactly the most truthful things. I was working on trying to get Akira to write truthful things- it was a work in progress, sadly. Now, we might have to pay for his misdeeds.

He looked over at me slightly and I blushed. Sometimes it wasn't just the club I loved, but the people in it.

"Just a ball flying through the window and hitting me upside the head," Akira continued.

I moved from the back of the room to his side to examine the bump farther.

"Please, I'm really sorry," Tamaki repeated, bowing.

"Even though Brena-chan is in the club, I forget we have it," Haruhi said honestly.

I frowned slightly as the twins grabbed a pair of our newspapers and went on and on how it was more of a gossip rag than newspaper- and that it was all lies.

"I guess we have lost sight of the truth," Akira admitted.

"I told you," I whispered harshly into his ear.

He turned pink slightly, but I continued- loud enough so that everyone could hear,

"Newspapers are to report the news, not stir up scandals. If we paid attention to the news- maybe with a gossip column on the side- then we would be doing better."

Determination filled my eyes as I put my fist on the palm of my hand. Natalya shook her head at me as Tomochika and Chikage nodded in agreement. Akira sighed,

"It's a shame we're just now realizing it, now that the paper is at risk. We have finally realized what we should have been reporting to the students of Ouran."

He stood up drastically and I felt my heart leap.

"Help us please. We would like to do an article about the Host Club. Without your help, our club will have to close."

He bowed to Tamaki and I couldn't help but feel proud that Akira was doing good. He didn't seem like the egoist he usually was. It was... attractive. _No, no way- not falling him... But he is doing so much better...__and he's being so nice._

"σκατά," I muttered,_ shit._

Natalya looked over with a raised eyebrow. Tomochika and Chikage looked at me confused and I gave a sheepish shrug in response.

"We'll gladly help you," Tamaki said.

"I'm sorry," Kyoya said, pushing Tamaki aside, "We have to decline."

I looked at my sister at a loss for words, hoping that she could step in.

"Now wait," Natalya said, "It is our fault he's hurt..."

"What makes you think we want to help," Hikaru said.

"It'll just ruin our reputation," Kaoru added.

I glared at the twins as did my twin. They backed away from us slowly as they gulped.

"I guess it is true then," Akira said, looking at the brink of tears, sitting down, "You can't erase the sins of the past."

My heart nearly broke seeing him there, crying.

"And it's hard when people won't even give you the chance to try and redeem yourself."

He was still crying as he cried out and put his head on the desk,

"Oww, my head is killing me," he wept.

"Akira," I said as I put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

I was almost on the brink of tears just watching his little display. He looked at me with something I could only relate to as guilt and then sadness. He was still crying,

"I'm okay, don't worry... Oh no, I'm getting dizzy."

He hit the table again and I put my hand out to block it from hitting the table directly.

"I guess we can just disband with grace," he cried.

I bit my lip to keep from crying myself. I really loved the club.

"No, you don't have to. You can always have a fresh start and we'll help," Tamaki declared, "We'll rally the powers of the Host Club and help you together!"

"Count us out," the twins and the others said as they started to leave.

Natalya and Tamaki were the only hosts not headed for the doors. Even if they were more Natalya's friends than mine, I felt a bit betrayed.

**Third Person:**

In the end, Tamaki did convince the others to help though the power of puppy dog eyes- though they knew that Akira had some hidden agenda. Well, it wasn't exactly just him. The others got on board since Kyoya was the one that agreed first.

They were a bit saddened that Sabrina had to be caught up in the whole mess. They all, except for Haruhi, could tell that Sabrina was starting to have feelings towards Akira- who was the wrong type for her.

The blue haired girl in question was standing next to Akira was Tomochika and Chikage talked with the others. In the course of one day, Sabrina learned two things about Akira- his father was passing the legacy onto Akira's little brother and that Akira actually had a heart. Of course, she wasn't there when he told Chikage and Tomochika his plan to take down Tamaki Souh so she though he honestly changed.

"Is your bump feeling better," she asked concerned.

Akira looked at her sheepishly. He hated to lie to her, but if he told her his plans she would either be on board, or she would tell her sister. Her twin sister, Natalya, scared Akira to great depths.

"Not really," he lied with a small smile, but then he looked at her sadly as she frowned.

She had a finger to her chin in thought then she looked up. She smiled and gave him a small kiss on the lips since no one (except Kyoya and Natalya) was looking. He tensed and blushed as he felt her lips against his head. His breathing labored slightly- his first kiss.

Though Sabrina had kissed plenty of times before.

"I hope that helped," she said cheerfully, not showing any signs of embarrassment.

"It did," he smiled with a large blush on his face, "May I?"

"Mmm?"

He leaned down for another kiss, butterflies flying in his stomach. No one was watching so that brought him some comfort- he's never done this before. He kissed her a bit sloppily, but gently. She kissed him back and when they pulled away, they were blushing slightly.

"Your first kiss," Sabrina guessed.

"N-no," Akira lied.

Sabrina frowned and she poked his chest,

"Na-uh. Don't you lie. I don't like liers and I can't stand lying so you better tell the truth."

He tensed,

"...Yes."

"Knew it," she smiled widely.

"How could you tell?"

She didn't answer- instead she just giggled to herself. Natalya glanced at her giggling sister and an extremely red Akira. She narrowed her eyes slightly, but didn't say anything as she turned back to the group.

Tamaki smiled at all of them and struck a heroic pose.

"Here's the plan, gentlemen and Ghoul..."

* * *

A few minutes later they were out in the courtyard playing some 'commoner games,' as Tamaki put it. That is, they were until he suggested hide and seek. Natalya just shrugged, not really bothering to find a good hiding spot. She didn't really care. That was until Takashi and Hunny dragged her away into the school's shed in the middle of the maze.

The shed was more like an old shack. It looked good on the outside, but on the inside, it was dirty, with spider webs hanging from the ceiling. Natalya scowled, a shiver running down her spine.

Takashi saw her stiffen a little at the sight of a few webs and shot her a sad gaze, but she didn't see it. She was to focused on the webs. Hunny hopped off of Takashi's shoulders and made his way over to Natalya who had sat down against the wall, tapping her fingers endlessly. Hunny sat t her left and Takashi took a seat on her right. It was the least they could do to actually help her with her fear.

Natalya felt like she would explode. First the webs, which was a sign of spiders, and the shadows that looked like spiders, or close to it anyway, appeared. Without realizing it she started leaning on Takashi.

Takashi smiled as Natalya pushed up against him, trying to get comfortable. He looked to his cousin, who was watching with a smile, and he blushed slightly, wrapping his arm around Natalya's shoulders. Within a few minutes she was asleep.

They didn't know how long they sat there, waiting to be caught by Kyoya, but he eventually found them. Takashi looked down at the peaceful Natalya, a small smile coming across his face. She looked so...Serine, the dim light coming onto the shack magnifying her features a little bit. She squeezed her eyes tight slightly and blinked them open.

"Are we found?" She asked with a yawn as she sat up. Takashi nodded.

"Okay."

They watched as she got to her feet, and followed soon after. But nothing prepared them for what they saw...Or rather heard.

Natalya, feeling an itch on her arm, started scratching, only to find something crawling up her. She glanced down at her arm, only to find a wolf spider. And she had touched it.

The three boys covered their ears as she let out an earsplitting scream and started clawing at her arm and jumping into Takashi's arms.

"KILL IT!"

The boys had seen how bad of a reaction a teeny spider had caused during the sleepover, but this one was three times its size. Turns out, the bigger the spider the bigger the scream.

Takashi took a step back to balance himself as Natalya pretended to be a battering ram and slammed into his chest, clinging to him out of fear. He put a hand on her back and picked her up bridal maids style as she buried herself deeper into his chest, whimpering softly.

The three male hosts all shared a look.

_Oh boy..._

* * *

Not too soon after the spider incident, they made their way to the newspaper club to speak with Akira about his hatred for Tamaki. Thankfully, Tamaki was still hidden in the garden with Haruhi (Kyoya knew exactly where they were) since they didn't want him to be present for their discussion- it would break his heart.

Natalya was worried for her sister about what just may happen between her and Akira because of Akira's lies. She knew that Akira had to lie to Sabrina since there was no way that the blue-haired twin would be okay with him trying to destroy Tamaki.

Thankfully, when they arrived at the newspaper club, Sabrina was gone. As a result, they were able to worn Akira to stay away without being interrupted by Sabrina.

By the end of the discussion, Akira had fallen to his knees with shame and Sabrina gotten back. She walked through the door with sadness in her eyes- Natalya knew that Sabrina had been outside listening.

"We'll leave you to discuss your problems," Kyoya said and before anyone could question it, he and Natalya practically shoved everyone out the door.

Sabrina looked to Chikage and Tomochika with disappointment and understanding. The look she sent to Akira was one of absolute heartbreak rather than anger. She walked over and helped him to his feet.

"Brena," he said, "Did you-"

"-I heard," she interrupted, "I heard everything. Honestly, I should have known better than to believe that you actually changed."

Akira looked at her with wide eyes as she sighed. None of the guys in the room had ever seen her so close to the edge of tears. No, she was crying. When she looked back up at Akira, tears were prickling in her eyes.

She gave him a kiss and for a moment, he thought that she had forgiven him and his heart filled with hope only to be crushed by her next words.

"Give me a call when you get a heart, Akira, until then this is goodbye."

She started to go for the door before she turned around slightly,

"...And don't expect me to wait for you either... To think, I was actually falling for you..."

Then she disappeared out the doors- leaving a shocked Chikage and Tomochika and a heartbroken Akira behind her.

Natalya watched Sabrina walk out the door with tears in her eyes and anger built inside of her. Nobody hurt her twin. So, without anyone knowing she snuck into the newspaper club right after Sabrina had stormed out.

She glared long and hard at Akira.

"My name is Natalya Carter. You hurt my sister. Prepare to cry."

Before anyone could do anything she punched him in the face and walked out with a satisfied smirk, already planning tell Sabrina about that.


	9. To Find Another

**Chapter 8- To Find Another:**

**Sabrina:**

I didn't return to school for a couple of days. I just kind of sulked in my room. I only left my room to get to the restroom or to get something to drink. I didn't feel like eating since I was just sick to my stomach. To think that I was falling for Akira- No. I was falling for _Jackass. _He lied to me and deceived me. It made me feel a bit used and just untrusted.

So by the time I decided to go to school, my clothes were a bit more baggy due to lost pounds. My eyes were puffy from crying and there were bags under my eyes due to my lack of sleep. I kept having nightmare after nightmare.

Natalya was worried. Honestly, I think the only reason that she hadn't beaten up Akira yet was because she was so worried about me. Some might say that I was over exaggerating, but the thing was I was just an emotional person. I was honest to Akira and I expected him to be honest with me. I trusted him so I expected him to trust me. That was common curtsey in 'dating 101' for me. Besides, if none of this had happened then I might have even let Akira touch parts of me. While Natalya hated that I 'moved too fast', I didn't think there was anything wrong with it. If I was in a relationship with someone, it was hard for it to not be physical as well as mental with me. _Maybe the reason that I'm so sad and sick isn't because of what Akira did, it's because of what I almost let him do. If I let him touch my body then all of this happened, I would despise myself. _

Half of first period was already over when Dad dropped me off at Ouran. As I walked through the doors, I dreaded the idea of sitting next to Akira.

Luck wasn't on my side because sure enough, first hour wasn't over and I was sitting next to Akira. He didn't look too well either- his hair was messy and he had bags under his eyes, including the one that was surprisingly black.

When I sat down, I couldn't help but notice how he looked at me- with shame, guilt, sorrowfulness, a bit lust. The lust part was understandable. Usually, when you are told you can't have something, you want it even more. Besides, I wasn't exactly wearing any modest. I didn't feel for modesty today- or at least what little modesty I did have so the jean skirt I wore today was shorter than my usual one and my shirt was a deep v-neck that showed off cleavage. Maybe, deep down inside, I did it to show Akira what he was missing out on.

When class was over, Akira was still staring at me. I left the classroom in a hurry, but as I went into the hall, Akira grabbed my wrist. I growled and glared at him. I could easily break out of his grip, break his hand, break every bone in his body, but I didn't. I felt as if whatever he was going to do- I deserved it since I had such trouble taste in guys. _Besides, since I haven't ate anything in a couple of days, I'm too weak to actually defend myself... Shit, at least it's not a monster... _

What I didn't prepare for was his sudden action of slamming me against the wall. Looking around, I realized that the hall we were in was already cleared out. He held my hands above my head and kissed me roughly,

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm sorry... I missed you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

I tried my best to get him off, but it didn't work. Thunder rumbled in the distance, _at least Zues is cheering me. _

"Get off," I whispered, the tears already prickling in my eyes, "Get off!"

"Brena," he whispered, his voice breaking slightly, "please..."

He kissed me again with more force, but he was pulled away from me. I looked up to see the blurry figure of Ritsu Kasanoda. He was glaring and growling at Akira as he punched the bastard,

"She said to get off, you bastard!"

He punched Akira again and Akira scrambled away like the rat he was. I jumped into Ritsu's arms in tears,

"Thank you."

"N-no problem, Brena."

With that, I knew Akira wouldn't bother me again- at least not today... And I had Ritsu to thank. As the two of us walked down the hall towards the garden (we didn't feel like eating), we were in silence.

"What happened," Ritsu finally asked, "If you don't want to talk, I understand though."

"It fine," I wiped at my eyes, "It's... Akira and I shared a few kisses a couple days ago."

Ritsu tensed and his expression hardened and I continued,

"I kind of confessed to him and he did the same, but I thought he changed. The day I did it, kissed him I mean, he was so nice and everything. I thought he had a change of heart. In the end, it turned out he was just lying and deceiving me because he wanted something for the paper- err not anything on me, by the way, it was on someone else. So, I ended it."

Ritsu didn't look to happy as he growled. His fists clenched and unclenched.

"Bastard," Ritsu spat out, "Is that why you haven't been at school?"

"Yeah and why I haven't been eating."

"You haven't been eating," Ritsu questioned as we reached the garden- through a miracle, we did so without being spotted by my sister who had yet to know I was back to school.

"Yeah- too sick."

"Stay here," he ordered as he headed to the cafeteria.

I sat on the bench, swinging my legs slightly, and I wondered if Natalya ever told the hosts why I haven't been to school.

**Natalya:**

I sighed as I looked out the window of the club room. I didn't feel like socializing today. Not without my sister. I never really realized how open she made me, and when she was gone doing who knows what I got this knot in my stomach, and returned to my hermit crab like state. It was just because I was worried. Over the past couple of days I had seen her a total of two times. Both was because she needed to pee.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall behind me, scooting closer to the window for warmth, until my entire left side was pressed up against it.

I hated Akira. No, I more than hated him. I loathed him. I loathed him more than Harry loathed Snape. He had hurt my sister, my twin, the only person in the world that I could share literally everything with. These past couple of days had been kinda lonely for both of us.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed to see her. Maybe I could call her? No, she wouldn't pick up. Maybe text? She probably wouldn't answer. I couldn't blame her for feeling how she did. She was heartbroken, and I truly knew what that felt like, and I was okay with it happening to me, but watching it happen to Sabrina? No. I was far beyond okay. I would make him pay. I would give him more than just a black eye if I saw him near her again.

I practically jumped off of my perch and headed out. The music room was to quiet with no one but me in there. It was an uncomfortable silence that amplified the mood I was in.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I barely registered Akira running into me, tackling me to the ground. I glared daggers at him and he scooted back against the wall. Good. He should be afraid. He broke Sabrina's heart.

"What are you running from," I growled, taking a step closer. He gulped.

"You've got three seconds to answer before I bitch slap you so hard bot even Google will be able to find you," I said, cracking my knuckles for emphasis.

Then Sabrina's red headed friend, Ritsu came up. He looked at me confused and then glared at the trembling Akira.

"You couldn't have your way with Brena so now you're going after her sister?" Ritsu growled.

I glared and took another step closer as he frantically shook his head no. I turned to Ritsu.

"What do you mean 'have his way with her?'" I demanded.

He paled slightly before glaring harder at the newspaper boy.

"I caught him pressing Brena against a wall and kissing her," Ritsu stated.

My face grew red with anger. I pulled my arm back to punch him, but was stopped. I whirled around to see a monotone Takashi holding my elbow.

"He's not worth it."

"But my sister is. Come on, you heard what Ritsu said."

"And that also means she's back at school."

My eyes widened in realization. I had been so caught up in pumbling Akira that I hadn't read between the lines. I let my arm drop.

"If I even see you near her I will do more than give you another black eye, got it?"

He paled and nodded as I turned to Ritsu.

"Show me where she is."

**Third Person:**

Ritsu had led Natalya all the way to the garden after he had grabbed a bunch of food from the cafeteria.

"You plan on eating all that," Natalya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, your sister is."

With that sentence, a new wave of worry flooded Natalya as she trailed after Ritsu. Takashi was nice enough to explain to the hosts that she wouldn't be back in the cafeteria for a few minutes (at the least) for her. Natalya had yet to tell the hosts what happened between Sabrina and Akira though Kyoya and Takashi were smart enough to catch on what was happening.

When they reached the center of the garden, Sabrina was asleep on the bench. Natalya's heart broke as she saw just how thin her twin had gotten. Even her blue hair seemed limp and lifeless. She almost looked dead from how pale and peaceful her face looked. Ritsu's heart seemed to stop for just a moment as well, enough that he questioned just why his heart did that.

"I'll wake her up. Watch and learn," Natalya said simply.

She went over to Sabrina and tickled her. Almost immediately, Sabrina was awake and laughing.

"No, Ghoul! Hahahaha! Stop! Haha!"

Natalya drew back her hands and Sabrina then processed that her twin was there. She looked at Natalya with wide eyes before Natalya grabbed her twin into a large hug.

"I missed you," Natalya whispered.

"I missed you too," Sabrina replied.

Ritsu watched the exchange a bit uncomfortably and he coughed to get their attention. Sabrina's eyes lit up at the sight of food, more specifically at all the vegan food. She looked to Ritsu with a large smile,

"You knew I was a vegan?"

"You mentioned it once."

Sabrina looked at Ritsu and she grabbed the tray of food,

"Thank you, really..."

Natalya huffed,

"You remembered she was a vegan. Not many people do."

She looked slyly at Ritsu, just thinking about just what Ritsu might think of her twin sister.

"Try it," Sabrina said, holding her spoon of soy yogurt up to his lips.

The second he opened his mouth to reply, she shoved the spoon into his mouth, forcing him to try it. Natalya watched amused, remembering the many times that Sabrina had done that to her. Though something was different this time- just a small _something._

Sabrina giggled as Ritsu's face crunched up as he was trying to decided if he liked it or not. Then she giggled even more when she realized that he got some on his nose.

"Love birds," Natalya finally muttered as she shook her head and took her leave.

Sabrina was too bust stuffing her face with every single piece of food to notice. She didn't realize just how starving she was. She didn't feel sick anymore. She felt safe, especially since she was in the presence of the people she trusted the most.

* * *

On her way back to the host club, Takashi met up with a happy, yet sad Natalya.

"Yo," she greeted.

He nodded, but stayed silent. She looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry...About all of that stuff that went on a few minutes ago..."

He smiled at her.

"You did nothing wrong. You were just protecting your sister."

She shot him a lopsided grin that she rarely gave her sister and father.

"So," she said, purposefully running into him, "How have you been, I guess?"

He almost laughed. She always had her nose stuck in a book so he didn't find it surprising that she didn't really know how to start a meaningful conversation, but it was almost comical to see her try. He ran into her as the continued their steady pace through the quiet hallways until the reached the club room. Kyoya gave them a quizzical look as he pushed up his glasses.

"And where have you two been?"

Natalya shrugged.

"Bean came back so I went and talked to her for a few minutes. I met up with Takashi a few minutes ago."

He nodded and started scribbling in his notebook. Hunny tackled Natalya to the ground in a cute, giggling mess.

"Wow, old habits really die hard, don't they?" Natalya said as she sat up, trying to ignore her newly formed headache. He giggled some more and Takashi smiled.

He couldn't help but see just how beautiful she really was. The shirt she was wearing today had a little bit of a V-Neck so if she was positioned the right way he could see down the front of her shirt. He stared at her, as if in a trance. In a way, he was. He was so entranced by her beauty that he didn't notice the twins talking to him until they were right next to him.

"You feeling okay today, Mori-Senpai?" They asked. He nodded silently.

"Well," Natalya said as she stood up and brushed herself off, "Shall we get started?"

* * *

Natalya laughed as Takashi tried-and failed-again as she put down a draw four. It was during club hours, and to make it a little more exciting, she had brought three decks of UNO cards, so they could have lots of people play. He sighed as Tamaki went, hitting Kyoya with a skip card and sending it to Haruhi, who just shrugged, a confused look on her face. Natalya smiled.

"You can put either a skip or a blue down. If you don't have either then draw."

Harihi nodded and set down a blue draw two, making Hikaru groan in protest. Then he and Kaoru started doing brotherly live and the customers playing got nosebleeds and fainted. Again. Natalya sighed.

"Next we could play Monopoly if anyone is interested," she said.

* * *

Natalya knocked on the door.

"Oh, come on, Tamaki grow up."

Tamaki flinched at her words. They were nothing but poison in his ears.

"Why should I come our?"

"Because this is childish!"

He had it. His last nerve snapped, and he thrust open the door to the dressing room he had been hiding in for fifteen minutes.

"Childish, Ghoul? You cheated !"

Natalya face palmed.

"Oh my gods, Tamaki! It's just Monopoly!"

* * *

Sabrina smiled as she helped carry the different potted plants. Beside her, Ritsu was helping as well.

"I'm glad I joined the garden club," Sabrina said honestly, "It's so peaceful."

"Yeah."

"Though I have to be honest," Sabrina said, "I never pictured you to be in the garden club."

Before he had a chance to reply, Sabrina continued with a giggle,

"Though I'm glad you are. After all, you're the one who invited me to come to the garden club to try it out. Thanks, by the way!"

She laughed,

"I feel so much better!"

As she set the plant down, Ritsu glanced at her. Maybe it was the way that the sun reflected off her naturally glowing face. Maybe it was the way her eyes were shining in happiness. Maybe it was the way that she was always so cheerful despite the situation. Maybe it was the way that she smiled. Maybe it was that her skirt scrunched up at her sides, leaving her underwear fully exposed. Either way, Ritsu ended up with a large blush on his face as his heart skipped a beat.

He leaned down to put his own plant down and as he leaned back up, he tugged on her skirt slightly to pull it down to cover her. She didn't even blush as she laughed,

"Haha! I didn't mean to flash my panties at you!"

His blush got worse as she said that. She continued to giggle to herself and skip alongside him. For the first time, she truly felt happy and content. Not to mention the fact that he didn't make a move and instead he covered her up earned Ritsu some brownie points.

* * *

"Well that was fun," Natalya said as she tried popping her back, but to no avail.

Takashi who had watched her try, decided to help her out. He came up behind her and crossed her arms over her chest, picking her up and squeezing her until he felt her back pop. She let out a yelp of surprise, and then a sigh of satisfaction.

"Thanks. I guess that means I owe you three now."

Takashi smiled and nodded, waving as she left the club room, wanting it to be tomorrow.


	10. Blooming Romance

**Chapters 9- Blooming Romance:**

**Third Person:**

Sabrina looked over to the person beside her- Ritsu Kasanoda. The guy that many thought of as a human blizzard. The guy that many feared. The guy who was the son of a big mafia. The guy was tough as nails. The guy... that currently had cat ears on. She giggled to herself- giving him those cat ears was the best decision she ever made. He didn't protest since she pouted and gave him the puppy dog eyes. Cats were and always would be her favorite animal- they were so cute.

Along with a matching set of cat ears, both Sabrina and Ritsu also had a few shopping bags on their arms. It had been a full week since the incident with Akira and besides longing glances in class, he's left her alone. Her weight was back to normal- well, actually it was a bit over her normal weight since she ate a bit too much (she blamed the vegan burgers and her father's cookies). As a result, her skirt went a little lower than what she normally wore and her shirt was a bit more puffy. She didn't want to show as much skin until she lost a bit of weight- though she was sure she would lose that extra ten pounds she gained after a training session with Natalya.

"Thanks for coming to the mall with me," she chirped, "Natalya didn't want to come. She said that she had studying to do since the big tests are coming up soon."

"Shouldn't you be studying," he pestered.

"Shouldn't you?"

He coughed nervously and she smiled triumphantly.

"Ah- ha! Hypocrite! And for your information," Sabrina said, "I did study. I study a lot, actually. How else would I keep up my straight A's?"

That bit of information actually shocked him- there was no way that Ritsu would peg Sabrina to be the brainy type. She pouted.

"You didn't think I was smart."

"I didn't say that."

"You thought it..."

"...Ice cream," he asked, desperate to change the subject.

* * *

Natalya yawned as she closed her book. She had been studying for three hours and needed a break, so she went into the city.

_"...Bright lights in the big city," _ She sang softly to herself.

At the moment she was just kind of exploring, waiting for something to catch her eye. Then she spotted him.

It was a guy who was far from poor, but nonetheless had a saxophone out, and was playing all sorts of music that she could dance to, which is exactly what she did. She didn't really find a need to express herself, but dancing was something she enjoyed almost as much as reading.

About twenty minutes later a small crowd had formed around the man and the dancing girl. In that crowd was none other than Takashi.

He watched, amazed by how graceful Natalya looked as she spun to a stop, slightly out of breath. The crowd erupted into applause, except for a pervy guy, who instead, pulled her against him. Takashi glared.

"Those were some sick moves, babe," he said. She scrunched her nose at his fowl smelling alcoholic breath.

"Get lost, creep," she said, bringing his knee up to his blueberries.

The man let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground. Takashi couldn't help bug smirk as he walked up behind her.

"Hey."

She whirled around, a glare painted on her face. That glare was completely erased as she realized that it was Takashi.

"Heya."

Takashi stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"So...Would you like some ice cream?"

* * *

Sabrina laughed as she and Ritsu walked through the park. The cat ears were still on their heads and their arms were still full of bags, but their hands were full of ice cream. Well, actually it wasn't even ice cream- it was soy yogurt.

"Ah-ha," Sabrina said, "so you _did_ like that yogurt."

"It's not bad," Ritsu shrugged.

Sabrina smiled,

"That's what I've been trying to tell everyone! But does anyone listen? Nope."

"Well, maybe they don't realize just how beautiful your voice sounds."

Sabrina and Ritsu froze at those words. It wasn't Ritsu who spoke. Sabrina turned to see Akira, his hands were shoved in his pockets and he looked terrible to say the least with his messy hair, wrinkled clothes, and the bags under his eyes.

Akira hated himself for the way he treated Sabrina and that hatred for himself showed through lack of care. He wanted her back. He craved her.

"Akira," Sabrina greeted with a smile, but her eyes showed caution.

Ritsu stepped in front of Sabrina slightly, glaring at Akira. Akira flinched,

"Sabrina, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Empty apologies mean next to nothing," Sabrina chimed.

"Next to nothing?"

"It shows you're willing to talk, but not that you're willing to apologize," Sabrina explained.

Akira ran a hand through his hair,

"Sabrina, I really am sorry. I shouldn't have lied to like that."

"Tsk," Sabrina momentarily scowled, "That's only an apology for the lying."

Akira winced,

"...And for kissing you," he added, "I don't know what came over me."

"Lust," Sabrina answered easily, "The body always craves what it cannot have, especially after it's had a small taste. However, if you don't mind Akira, I'm trying to spend some time with Ritsu at the moment."

As Sabrina and Ritsu started to leave as Akira called out in anger,

"So you already moved on?! Found another?!"

"I told you," Sabrina said, "Life's too short to wait on some guy!"

Ritsu's heart fluttered at the inference that she may move on from Akira to him- the idea of dating Sabrina just made his knees go weak.

* * *

"And then Percy knocked the dudes memory out and renamed him Bob. He died about a year ago, and so did his cat. Despite what everyone says, I still think Bob was a good person."

Takashi nodded, and couldn't help but feel a little pity for the way Natalya looked so sad, like she lost a friend. Them again, she might have.

Currently they were walking through the streets, looking for a good book store with their ice cream.

"He sounds like a good person. So does Percy."

Natalya smiled to herself

"Yeah. They really are. I think Percy and Annabeth will do just fine one day."

Takashi raised an eyebrow at that statement, and she threw a grin his way.

"Annabeth is my half sister and is also dating Percy, from Cabin 2. They've been together for maybe...Three years now? I lost count."

Takashi nodded in understanding and watched as she ate her ice cream with precision. She was eating it in all the right places so she didn't get any on her. He took another bite of his and she started giggling. At his confused look she started to full on laugh.

"Here," she said, pulling her sleeve down a little lower and bringing it to his face, "Let me get it."

Takashi didn't move as she wiped the drop of ice cream from his nose. He smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"No problem. It happens to Sabrina and her yogurt all the time. Oh, look! There's one. Now I can tell you all about the gods and myths...If that's alright, I mean."

He smiled and lit a comforting hand on the slightly blushing Natalya.

_Weird, _he thought, _She never blushes._

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

"Ritsu," Sabrina said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Thanks for coming out with me!"

"No problem," he huffed as he crossed his arms.

The two reached the syndicate as their day together came to an end. Yet, both of them had to admit that they had a good time with each other- all the shopping did them good. Besides, they had a lot of fun. Plus, it was the first time that they had time to really get to know each other.

They talked about of lot things- swords, fighting techniques, and more. Sabrina even explained the different Greek gods and goddess to him along with Titans. While most of it went over his head, he got the gist of it. Besides, he enjoyed her talking about it since he understood it was a part of her and her religion.

All in all, it was a good day for the twins.


	11. Monsterous

**Chapter 10- Monstrous:  
**

**Third Person:**

Natalya frowned as she made her way to the cafeteria for lunch with the hosts. She just had that gut feeling that something extremely bad was going to happen, and she didn't like it. She glanced over to Sabrina, who had a similar expression as she went outside with Ritsu.

"Is everything alright?"

Natalya looked up at Takashi, who was giving her a worried look. She shook her head, and his frown grew.

"What's wrong?"

Natalya shrugged and sighed.

"I don't know yet. I just have that gut feeling. Anyway, we're hosting outside today, right?"

He nodded, still a little worried, and a little unhappy at her sudden change in subject.

"Good."

* * *

"Are you okay, Ghoul-chan?"one of the girls asked.

The guys she was hosting nodded in agreement. She shot them the biggest fake smile she could muster.

"Yeah, you don't need to worry about a thing."

The guests nodded, but still looked a little uneasy.

Takashi's eyes widened as a bird-like creature burst from the trees and went straight for Natalya. He charged, not really knowing what was going on, but Natalya had already pulled out a knife and was slashing at the creature, keeping it at bay as the guests ran away. Then Sabrina and Ritsu came from the maze a few minutes later.

Sabrina's eyes widened at the harpy. She was used to being attacked, but not in a place like this, where there was so many people around. She turned to Ritsu.

"Help get the people out of here while I go help Ghoul. Go, hurry!"

"But-"

"-GO!"

He shut his mouth and nodded. He turned to give her a worried expression as he worked to clear out the area.

Natalya grit her teeth and pulled a booby pin out of her pocket, opening it up so it turned into a celestial bronze double edged long sword that was extremely sharp. Sabrina joined her shortly with her bow and arrows.

"Why does it have to be a harpy?" Sabrina asked as she shot it's leg with extreme precision.

"Go back to Tarturus!" Natalya yelled as she cut its wing off.

When that harpy fell three more came from the same tree. The twins paled.

It was a nest full.

* * *

"Just what are these things," Hikaru yelled as he clutched to Kaoru.

One of the harpies dive-bombed towards the twins, only to be knocked off course by one of Sabrina's arrows.

"Harpies," Sabrina answered, "Nasty things- hate 'em."

"Who doesn't," Natalya huffed.

"Are you suggesting that you've dealt with these before," Kyoya shouted as he dodged another harpy, "Harpies are not real."

"Demigod," one of the harpies hissed, "You will die."

"Not today," Sabrina and Natalya chirped as they continued their attack.

Takashi and Hunny were doing an okay job at keeping the harpies away from the other hosts. Tamaki had his arms wrapped around Haruhi protectively. Kyoya was doing his best to stand out of the way as he calculated the situation. To his knowledge, _no to his sanity,_ harpies weren't real. They were fictional Greek myths_. __So how did Natalya and Sabrina not only know what they were, but know how to handle it? And why did the harpy call them demigods?... There is no possible way that the Greek myths are true..._

With the area cleared, Ritsu came back to the area only for his eyes to widen in shock as Sabrina shot down one of the harpies. Natalya jumped up and slashed off the harpy's head, turning it to gold dust.

"One down, more to go," Sabrina chirped.

"Get out of here," Natalya ordered the hosts and Ritsu, "it's not safe."

"No," Takashi growled as he used pushed her out of the way of a harpy's claws.

"Thanks," Natayla gritted out, "But you guys need to get somewhere safe."

"We're not leaving you," nearly every host and Ritsu shouted at once.

Taken back, Sabrina turned to them in surprise, only for a harpy to come in from her blind spot and slash at Sabrina's side.

Sabrina cried out and Natalya screamed as she ran towards the harpy with her sword out, cutting its head off. It turned to golden dust, gone, but the damage was still done.

"I'm fine," Sabrina said, "Keep fighting!"

Natalya's eyes showed worry, but she nodded. Natalya went back to slashing at harpies. Sabrina winced as she pulled her arms back to shoot her arrows. The wound was stinging her side as it bled. Ritsu growled, not wanting her to fight with that wound. Though both demigod twins had more than that as wounds, but all of their other wounds were just minor with bruising.

Natalya gasped as she was pulled into the air by one, and cried out in pain as another one sent her claws through her stomach. A second later she was falling. She waited for the impact from the cement, but it never came. Takashi had caught her. She nodded her thanks as she leaped out of his arms, much to his protest.

"I owe you one," Natalya told Sabrina.

After all it was her arrow that saved her backside. Sabrina smirked as she knocked another arrow.

"No problem, Ghoul. Now go be a ghoul!"

Natalya nodded and ran even faster, using her experience from dancing to gracefully take out two harpies that were in the air. Finally, Sabrina took down the last one, sending a celestial bronze arrow through the beasts head. Natalya high-fived Sabrina and sat down with a plop.

"Why is it ways harpies?" Natalya panted.

Sabrina shrugged as she held her hurt shoulder.

"Beats me."

Natalya groaned and turned to the hosts.

"First, yes, harpies and demigods are real. Two, we're demigods."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and started writing in his notebook.

"Well, it would make sense if it was actually true."

The girls glared. Natalya retracted her sword so it was a normal booby pin and stuffed it in her pocket. Then she reached into her boot and pulled out a small package of amrosia and handed it to Sabrina.

"What is that stuff?" Haruhi asked.

"Ambrosia. Sorry, sis, the nectar is at home."

Sabrina shrugged and popped the square into her mouth.

"Still tastes good. Like Dad's cookies."

Natalya nodded and popped a piece in her mouth as well.

"Speaking of Dad, what do you think we're gonna do now?"

Sabrina groaned.

"And I really liked it here too. Damned harpies and their stupid sense of smell. What's the difference between demigod blood and mortal blood anyways?"

"Hell if I know."

Takashi knelt Natalya and started checking the immense gash in her stomach. She winced at his touch.

"Thanks, but I think it's gonna take more than your magic touch to fix this."

_Magic touch,_ Sabrina thought as she raised her eyebrow, _Ohhh he's blushing!_ Ritsu ran over to Sabrina and looked her over, checking over every inch of her. She shivered as his fingers gently ran down her sides as his eyebrows creased in concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Dandy," Sabrina chirped.

Ritsu didn't seem that convinced as he picked her up bridal style, a slight blush on his face. Haruhi rubbed her chin in thought,

"So you're demigods, you said?"

"Yes," Natalya sighed, "We're children of Athena, the goddess of wisdom."

"And battle strategy," Sabrina chipped in.

"So that means that the Greek gods were real," Hikaru asked.

"Does that make you immortal," Kaoru added.

"No," Sabrina laughed, but then stopped as it hurt her side, "They _weren't_ real, they _are_ real- presently. Olympus actually even moved to New York City, too much white and pillars for my tastes. They need some color."

"And no," Natalya continued, "We're not immortal."

"We wish we were though," Natalya and Sabrina said in union.

They both winced again at their injuries. The two guys looked at them in concern. Both Ritsu and Takashi felt knots in their stomachs looking at the injuries and just thinking about how often that might happen to them- it was terrible.

"So," Sabrina said, "who's up for some soy yogurt?"

"Or ice cream," Natalya added.


	12. The Truth With Love

**Chapter 11- The Truth with Love:  
**

**Sabrina**:

After we had checked in with Dad, who said that as long as they kept it a secret we would be staying in Japan, the group split up. Kaoru and Hikaru, Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyoya all went home to rest with a lot on their minds and a new weight on their shoulders. Hunny had disappeared to get cake. Takashi and Natalya were off to Takashi's home to get stitched up. Ritsu and I were currently at his home getting myself stitched up.

Currently, I was in Ritsu's room on his bed as the doctor looked me over.

"I told you," I pouted, "I'm fine."

"With all due respect," the doctor said, "You are not fine. An inch deeper and this would have caused some pretty serious problems."

He started to pack up his things. My shirt was thrown off and to the side and my side was bandaged pretty tightly. Ritsu was standing close by, not even blushing since he was so concerned. It was sweet.

"Young Lord," the doctor bowed, "She is finished. I suggest that she gets plenty of rest, so I regret to inform you that you two may not have sex so she can heal. She needs to use that energy for getting better- give it another week and you two may-"

"That is all," Ritsu snapped, this time there was a slight blush on his face.

I was blushing slightly as I giggled to myself as well. The doctor muttered a small goodbye before he scampered out the door, frightened by Ritsu's glare. Ritsu turned back to me, his blush getting brighter and bigger,

"I- I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Don't be," I laughed, "That was kind of funny. Besides, you can't control what the doctor does and doesn't say. So it's all good!"

He smiled at me and then adverted his eyes as he coughed awkwardly. Rolling my eyes, I held up my shirt to show him it was too torn up to wear. He coughed a bit more awkwardly.

"So," he said, shifting his weight, "Demigods?"

I swung my legs over the bed and smiled. He took a seat next to me, waiting for my answers to his many questions.

"Okay, where to start," I hummed, "Well for one, every summer I go to this camp called Camp Half-Blood. It's a place where demigods can be safe and train to survive. There's hundreds of us everywhere- children of Zues, Athena, Aphrodite, and more. You'd be surprised at just who is a demigod and famous in the mortal world, by the way... Anyway, we need to train because there's always monsters after us- some are even sent by other gods and goddess to kill us. It's pretty complicated. The camp's awesome though."

Ritsu nodded his head as I continued,

"And Natalya and I aren't the only children of Athena. I have like eight half-siblings that are the daughters and son of Athena."

"Do you have any special powers?"

Ritsu asked that so innocently that I almost hugged him.

"Sort-of. We're smarter since we're the children of the goddess of Wisdom. My bracelet turns into a real bow and arrow with unlimited arrows, but almost every demigod has something that turns into a weapon. Though, the children of Hades can summon these skeletons and shadow-travel. Children of Poseidon can do some wicked-cool water stuff, including using the water to heal. Children of Hecate- the goddess of magic- is skilled with magic and can do some cool stuff with fire."

After I finished explaining all that I could with demigods and the war, Ritsu turned to me,

"And you're sure you're okay?"

"I'm good," I chirped and he turned around to see me smiling with a thumbs up.

"Good," Ritsu breathed, and before I could say anything, he grabbed me into a large hug.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"So am I," I whispered.

Ritsu pulled away from me and I wasn't sure how long we were just staring at each other. Then he pulled me close, making me wince since he was a bit too rough and I was still in pain. The pain dulled down, however, as he kissed me. It was a bit rough and forceful, but it felt right.

I'd like to say that I wasn't surprised. That I knew that he was the one. But I didn't know that and I was surprised. So surprised, in fact, that I pulled away.

Ritsu looked ashamed,

"I'm sorry," he said.

We sat in a sort of awkward silence before I decided life was too short for my liking. Frankly, I did like Ritsu- enough that I could do what I was about to do with a clear conscious. I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto me, smashing my lips against his.

Ritsu let out a gasp of surprise so I took that moment to slid my tongue into his mouth. It wasn't long before he was putty in my hands. My hands roamed along his sides and pulled at the back of his shirt eagerly. His hands clumsily reached for my back, careful of the bandages this time, and attempted to unclasp my bra. I pulled him away slightly before he could and smirked. I pushed him back onto the bed a bit roughly and lay on top of him, kissing him.

_Damn right I'm the seme. _

**Natalya:**

Currently I was getting my stamoch checked out by some doctor dude at Takashi's place. Of course I had to take off my shirt, which I was totally okay with. I mean, come in, of I can play strip poker in a room full of dudes I'm pretty sure I could handle one doctor. Takashi was standing by the door, shifting his weight from foot to foot. I shot him a smile.

"Relax, I'm almost perfectly fine," I said as the doctor started packing up.

He scowled at me.

"You crazy kids and your sword fighting. Obvious harpy attack. When you get back to Camp Half-Blood be sure to tell Chiron that Jacob said hi."

I nodded.

"Who's your parent?"

"Apollo."

"Cool. I'll tell those cheaters back at camp you said hi."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Cheaters?"

"Basketball."

He made an 'oh' face and nodded as he walked out.

"Huh, small world. Quite intriguing indeed."

Takashi sat beside me and handed me a fresh shirt, which I gratefully took. My other one got trashed because of the blood and giant gaping hole.

"What do you mean?"

"Most demigods die young because of monsters. The fact that he's lived to rough seventies is amazing. Then again, I guess all of the Apollo kids are. They're quick on their feet and know just what move to make. Very similar to the Athena kids."

At my beginning statement he frowned, and wrapped an arm around me protectively, pulling me into a firm bit gentle hug.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said.

I hugged him back.

"Same."

He pulled away, a slight smile on his face as he smashed his lips against mine. I wasn't surprised in the least. In fact, I was happy. I knew he was the one. He loved me for who I was, and I loved him back.

The kissing got a little more fierce as he started reaching for places, being careful of the bandages. The only reason we didn't go on a little longer is because Jacob the Doctor came in.

We pulled away, blushing slightly. But we weren't as red as the good doctor.

"I just wanted my stethoscope. Next time I'll knock."

I laughed as the red Takashi nodded and the doctor left with a small smile.

"So," I said, my stomach growling, "Wanna go get some food or something?"


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

**Third Person- Years Later:  
**

In the story of their life, not once did the Carter twins think that they would end up with a happy ending. Not once did they even think that they might fall in love. Not once did they even think that they would even live past the age of seventeen.

Yet there they were at the age of twenty-two, still living, still _loving_. Though Sabrina never married- she found the idea a bit too suffocating. She was still happy with the loves of her life- _loves, plural._

"Come on," Sabrina laughed, "It's not that far!"

Sabrina continued to laugh, just waiting for Ritsu to catch up so that they could go to the aquarium. A few of the other people at the zoo gave them curious, sweet looks. Her hair, back to its natural color and only streaked with pink and blue, flowed down to her waist. She dressed modestly with just jeans and a tank top. It was perfect for their outing to the zoo for their anniversary. Ritsu raised an eyebrow and Sabrina shrugged,

"Okay, so it's a _little_ bit far. But I know you can make it even with a certain little someone clinging to your leg!"

On his leg sat the second love of Sabrina's life, a little four year old girl that had Ritsu's bright red hair and golden eyes, but she had Sabrina's soft glowing beauty.

"Rie," Ritsu said, a bit sternly.

Rie, a name that meant blessed, just looked at her father with big eyes before she finally let go of his leg. He picked her up and spun her around slightly before setting her on his shoulders. Sabrina's eyes shined lovingly as she watched the two of them catch up to her. Rie's name truly fit her since Sabrina felt blessed to even have a child- very few demigods actually lived long enough to have kids.

"There's my two wonderful loves," Sabrina cheered.

"Momma," Rie chirped and reached her arms out towards Sabrina, who eagerly took the child off Ritsu's shoulders to hold Rie herself.

"How's my cutie," Sabrina said as she tickled Rie's side.

The child's laughter was like music to her parents' ears. Some part of Sabrina wondered if her mother was proud that she lived long enough to give her grandchildren...

Then she wondered how Natalya was enjoying her anniversary with Takashi.

* * *

"I am so glad I can finally escape the confines of that dress," Natalya said as she walked into the bathroom in her usual jeans, but over the years she had grown more accustomed to short sleeved shirts.

Takashi smiled at her in amusement and released the kraken.

Natalya giggled as her three year old son, Jake, slammed into her stomach, head first. They landed on the ground with a thud.

"Hey, Mr. J, how's it going?"

Mr. J was her nickname for him. He was always hyper and laughing like a crazed lunatic, and Mr. J is always what Harley called the Joker, so in a way, it made sense. Takashi chuckled and she stuck out her tongue at him.

"I got a woose toof!" he said, jumping up and down, unable to control his excitement. She laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Cool! Show me!"

He opened his mouth so wide she was pretty sure his lower jaw would snap off at any second and peaked inside, where his tongue was moving a tooth on the bottom row near the side. She gave him a high five and grabbed him into a giant hug, tickling him until he squirmed out of her grip and ran to Takashi, who put him on Hunny's former seat.

Natalya stood up, laughing the entire time.

"Well," She said, putting her hands on her hips, "How about we get going? The Medieval Fair isn't gonna stay open forever!"

She went to the closet and got the costumes, and Takashi's eyes widened as he smirked. It was like the host club all over again.

A few minutes later, they were all in their costumes. Natalya had on her jeans, combat boots (With hidden knives in both. Old habbits die hard), a golden chest plate, a sword on her belt and a shield on her arm. She kind of felt like Captain America. Finally, she put her gladiator helmet on, red fur and all. Takashi was dressed as a knight, and Jake was dressed as a little baby dragon. She even gave him those twirlers to act as fire.

"To the lobby!" she called, and they ran out, all except Takashi, who calmly walked out, making sure to lock the door on their way out.

He smiled. His beautiful wife sure had become more open. It was a nice sight, and it made his heart warm.


End file.
